la desaparicion
by ELIZABETH3000
Summary: Trixie desaparece una noche, sin saber q este paseo traera demasiados problemas en el futuro, tendra que enfrentar muchos problemas para poder ser feliz con Eli...¿lograra triunfar el amor? descubanlo aqui...:)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**Una tarde en el refugio Shane...**

-¿donde esta Trixie? Se pregunta Eli muy asustado.

**K_**no lo se salio esta mañana muy temprano y no ha regresado.

**E_**creo que saldré a buscarla... se dijo muy angustiado

**K_**oye creo que no deberías hacer eso ya sabes que a ella no le gusta que se metan en su vida.

**E_ **pero aun así voy a buscarla es mi mejor amiga...dijo Eli algo angustiado

Kort miro a Eli muy extrañado por su aptitud... esta bien ve a buscarla pero no me culpes si se molesta.

_esta bien dijo Eli y luego se fue en su meca a toda velocidad...

comenzó a buscarla en la caverna lúmino pero no la encontró allí ni en ningún otro lugar angustiado y triste porque no la encontró en ningún lugar decidió volver al refugio con la esperanza de que ella estuviera allí...

**K_**¿hola Eli como te fue si encontraste a Trixie...?

**E**_no la encontré creí que estaba aquí contigo, oye y ¿Pronto donde esta?

**K_**en la cocina lleva toda la tarde preparando la "cena"...

Kort para ver de Eli tan angustiado le Pregunto ...

**K_** ¿porque estas tan angustiado por la ausencia de Trixie?

**E_**no por nada dijo Eli con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas (por nada ni el se lo cree)... solo es mi amiga (si claro) y estoy preocupado por ella... dijo subiendo las escaleras para su habitación.

**K_**uumm tranquilo de seguro esta noche llega...

**E_** pero ya son las 7 y no llega...

en ese momento Pronto desde la cocina los llamo a cenar... Eli y Kort se miraron las caras y fueron a la cocina y se sentaron.

**E_ **lo preparaste querida Pronto?

**P_ **oh es una delicia de mi abuela topoide ¡escorpiones en salsa!...dijo muy emocionado.

**E_**creo que no tengo hambre pronto voy a mi habitación.

**P_** que bien mas para Pronto...dijo con alivio.

**E_** hasta mañana y si saben algo de Trixie díganmelo inmediatamente esta bien.

**K_ **esta bien señor angustiado yo te aviso.

**E_** oh Burpi estoy muy angustiado Trixie no aparece no se porque estoy tan desesperado por encontrarla... creo que voy a dormir ya aparecerá a ella le gusta irse todo el dia.

y muy angustiado se quedo dormido...al dia siguiente se despertó y fue al cuarto de Trixie pero vio la cama exactamente como estaba al dia anterior y bajo las escaleras y la busco por todo el refugio pero no la encontró por ningún lugar, aun Kort y Pronto no habían despertado y decidió volver a buscarla y dejo una nota en la mesa que decía:

_**fui a buscar a Trixie y no volveré asta encontrarla no se preocupen por mi no se cuando regrese, mientras ustedes estarán a cargo de Bajoterra... Eli **_

y acelero su meca a toda velocidad, pasaron 6 horas y aun no la encontraba.

luego decidió ir cerca de las industrias Blak luego de mirar por todos lados vio algo extraño detrás de un arbusto...era el arma de Trixie y luego de ver en un hueco vio a Trixie en el suelo desmayada.

**E_ **Trix! dijo en un grito de alivio.

Cuando se acerco vio que ella estaba ilesa sin daño alguno.

**E_** ¡TRIX!..¡TRIX!..¡TRIX! por favor despierta por favor y la tomo en sus brazos y la subió a su meca y fue al hospital inmediatamente...

**T_** ¿Eli?...dijo al abrir sus ojos con debilidad.

**E_**Trix estas bien oh que alivio...dijo acercándola a su pecho con ternura.

luego bajo la mirada y su cara quedo muy cerca de la de Trixie y se miraron a los ojos con intenciones de darse un beso, pero en ese momento la meca se de tuvo en el hospital y reaccionaron y al darse cuenta de su posición hubo un sonrojo en las mejillas de los 2 lanzadores en ese momento,Trixie se bajo de la meca al igual que Eli y entraron al hospital...

**E**_por favor doctor examínela. La encontré en el suelo inconsciente y muy débil...dijo angustiado

Trixie dentro a la habitación del hospital y se acostó en la camilla y el doctor la comenzó a revisarla.

_**En La sala de espera...**_

**E_ **oh Berpi espero que Trixie este bien me devastaría que algo le sucediera...dijo muy triste

Berpi miro a Eli con una mirada picara insinuándole algo (que creen que le insinuó o.O)...

**E_**¡¿Berpi porque me miras así?!...oh no ella es solo mi amiga y seria un gran riesgo para ella Blak podría hacerle algo malo y no quiero que ella salga lastimada por mi culpa...creo q es mejor callarlo.

En ese momento salio el doctor de la habitación:

**E_** cómo dr Trixie?

_Tengo malas noticias...contestó el doctor

**E_** ¿que pasa doctor?...¡¿que tiene Trix?!

_ella fue atacada con una babosa Debilidad (lo se soy terriblemente mala para los nombres) esta hace que el corazón quede tan débil. Hasta el punto de colapsar y perder la vida.

**E_**¡¿oh no y se puede curar?!...pregunto Eli aterrado.

_temo que para que el corazón recobre el curso normal necesita una muestra de amor de verdad una gran alegría hace que el corazón siga su curso hasta romper el efecto de aquella babosa. También tengo que decir que tu amiga tiene que dejar los lanzamientos ya que un efecto de cualquier otra babosa puede hacer que su corazón se paralice, tu tienes que alejarla de cualquier peligro...esto dejo muy pensativo e inquieto a Eli sin palabras por su asombro fue a la habitación donde estaba Trixie.

**E_** cómo estos Trix? Me pregunto con curiosidad Eli

**T_**me siento muy bien el doctor me dijo que estoy muy bien pero me siento algo débil debe ser que estoy cansada.

Ella no sabe nada pensó Eli sin mediar palabra.

**T_** ¿ya vamos al refugio de Eli? Pido a Trixie.

**E_ **si Trix ya podemos ir.

Durante todo el camino pensó que iva a hacer con Trixie ¿cual era esa prueba de amor?,¿que podía hacer para alejarla de los lanzamientos?.

Cuando llegaron Eli y Trixie al refugio Kort y Pronto estaban allí y se alegraron al ver que Trixie estaba bien...(bueno al menos en lo físico).

**K_** COMO ¿es Trixie?.

**T_**muy bien algo cansada pero es normal, gracias a Eli que me encontró.

**E_** Trix y amm ¿que fue lo que ocurrió?...pregunto con curiosidad.

**T_**fui a dar un paseo y me encontré con el doctor Blak y yo le lance una babosa granada pero no le hice nada y luego el me lanzo una babosa que nunca había visto y no recuerdo mas nada creo que desmaye...respondió ella muy pensativa.

**T_**bueno chicos creo que voy a mi habitación a descansar.

**E_**esta bien Trix.

**K_**¿Eli que es lo que pasa? te veo muy preocupado aun, y Trixie ya regreso al refugio.

**E_**lo que pasa Kort es que Trix esta enferma del corazón y tiene que deja los lanzamientos , al parecer Blak la ataco con una babosa muy extraña y necesita una muestra de amor de verdad. Pero no se como decirle lo que tiene.

**K_**¿pero como va a dejar los lanzamientos? si en toda bajoterra se practican tendrías que...

**E_**¿que tengo que hacer?, ¿que me intentas decir Kort? dijo Eli con curiosidad y asombro.

**K**_tendrías que llevarla al "mundo ardiente", es el único lugar donde no se practican los lanzamientos, porque en bajoterra esta muy propensa a sufrir daños.

**E_**es cierto alla estaría segura. Pero ella no conoce nada de la superficie estaría perdida sin nosotros; porque tu sabes nuestra promesa de proteger a bajoterra del dr Blak... no podría irme así, ademas como crees que Trix se va a ir a la superficie así como así y yo no se como regresar.

**K**_sabes Eli tengo algo que decirte...la verdad es que ase unos meses antes de que tu llegaras encontré un refugio secreto Shane en una excavación y habían muchas cosas extrañas, pero la entrada estaba cerrada bajo una clave secreta y no pude entrar.

**E_**¡¿que?! ¡¿Kort porque no me lo dijiste antes?!...pregunto muy asombrado.

**K_**creo que lo olvide Eli...lo siento debí decírtelo antes.

**E_**entonces mañana a primera hora saldremos para alla sin que Trix ni pronto se enteren ¿esta bien?.

**K_**esta bien Eli.

**E_**buenas noches Kort, te veo mañana a las 5...dijo Eli subiendo las escaleras asía su habitación.

**K_**esta bien Eli adiós...

llego a la puerta de la habitación cuando se acordó de Trixie y decidió ir a ver como estaba,

toco la puerta y nadie contesto así que decidió entrar lentamente a la habitación de su amiga.

**E_**¿Trix puedo entrar?...dijo empujando la puerta lentamente.

Cuando entro vio a Trixie dormida en su cama.

**E_** oh ...

se acerco lentamente a la cama y se arrodillo al costado de ella con ternura y susurro.

**E_**buenas noches dormilona...dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Lo que no sabia es que ese beso había bastado para ella se despertara.

**T_**hola Eli ¿que haces en mi habitación esta hora?

**E**_solo vine a ver como estabas...dijo Eli con cariño... lo que Eli no sabia era que Kort esta a punto de subir a su habitación ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Trixie se cerro con el viento y Eli se quedo adentro con Trixie.

**T**_oh estoy bien Eli tranquilo...me das un abrazo antes de que te vallas estoy algo asustada ...dijo Trixie con temor.

_ **Y** por supuesto el susto tranquilo que yo cuide ... DIJO Tiernan dar un abrazo a Trixie (ahora eligió XD).

En ese momento Kort escucho un ruido en la habitación de Trixie y abrió la puerta muy rápido y vio a Eli dándole un abrazo a Trixie.

**K**_¡¿Eli que haces aquí con Trixie?!, ¡¿que esta pasando aquí?! dijo Kort con asombro.

E_yooo ella eeemm...Eli quedo sin palabras no sabia que decir.

**K**_oh wao siento haberles arruinado el momento romántico chicos...dijo Kort saliendo de la habitación.

**T**_¿a que te refieres con momento romántico?...pero Kort ya se había ido.

**E**_oye Trix creo que sera mejor q me valla a dormir...dijo Eli algo avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

**T**_esta bien Eli adiós.

**E**_adiós Trix...dijo cerrando la puerta al salir. Y se fue a dormir...asta mañana Berpi dijo quedándose dormido.

_**Al dia siguiente...**_

Eli se levanto muy temprano y junto con Kort aceleraron cada uno su meca y partieron al refugio secreto.

_**En el camino...**_

**K**_Eli ahora si me vas a explicar de que me estaba perdiendo anoche ya sabes ¿entre Trixie y tu? dijo muy curioso.

**E**_oh nada Kort solo fue un abrazo entre amigos...ella y yo no tenemos nada.

**K**_¿pero si estas enamorado de ella?... dijo con una mirada muy picara hacía Eli.

Eli decidió no responder a esta pregunta. En ese momento Eli y Kort llegaron al refugio abandonado detrás de un túnel secreto.

**K**_ves Eli este es el refugio del que te hable...pero como ves se necesita una clave para abrir la puerta.

**E**_oh creo que se cual es la clave, mi padre siempre me dijo que cuando encontrara algún lugar secreto la contraseña era el secreto de los Shane mejor guardado, en ese tiempo no entendía que era pero ahora si.

Eli introdujo la palabra "superficie" era un secreto que solo un Shane sabia...con un gran ruido las puertas se abrieron y adentro solo había una habitación vacía con solo algunos cuadros en la pared.

**K**_Eli no lo entiendo...no hay nada.

**E**_no Kort si lo hay un Shane no tiene un secreto a simple vista...dijo Eli abriendo una bobedad secreta con un botón que había detrás de uno de los cuadros en la pared. Adentro había un libro con una nota que decía:

_**Eli si estas leyendo esto es porque encontraste uno de mis refugios secretos, como ves hay un libro es el diario en el cual se encuentran parte de los secretos de nuestra familia. Hay 2 libros este es el numero uno, el segundo esta enterrado en bajoterra se que lo encontraras a su debido tiempo...att: will Shane**_

**E**_ oh no el segundo libro fue el que destruí ahora no sabre lo que faltaba Kort.

**K**_lo siento Eli pero lo hiciste fue por deber.

En ese momento Eli abrió el libro y busco entre las paginas hasta que llego a una pagina que hablaba sobre un ascensor secreto hasta la superficie. Este se encontraba a metros del descenso.

**E**_lo ves Kort esta es la forma de subir a la superficie, hay un botón secreto el cual abre un ascensor asta tas alcantarillas de la superficie ...dijo Eli muy emocionado (lo siento se que la verdadera forma de subir es que Burpi tenga la megamorfosis pero decidí cambiar un poco las cosas)

**K**_pero Eli como nos vamos a ir y a dejar que el dr Blak agá de las suyas.

**E**_oh Kort lo que ocurre es que en la superficie no hay troles y tampoco topos... solo humanos los únicos que podríamos subir somos Trixie y yo, ustedes llamarían la atención.

**K**_oh entiendo no quieres multitud en tu cita con Trixie.

**E**_lo siento Kort pero ustedes tendrán que quedarse a proteger a bajoterra del dr Blak...y ya te dije que Trix y yo solo somos amigos.

_Esta **K** biiiiiieeennn como tu DIJO sarcásticamente dice ... y exactamente cómo va a HACER Trixie para volver a la bajoterra?.

**E**_no lo se ya buscare la forma... mañana que nos iremos.

**K**_¡¿porque tan pronto?!

E_porque Trixie esta propensa a sufrir daño cuanto antes me la lleve es mejor para ella...dijo Eli algo preocupado.

**K**_es cierto...dijo algo pensativo.

**E**_le diré q es una misión de un mes y se quedara en mi casa hasta q sane. Y podamos regresar...es mejor q nos vallamos al refugio Trix y yo tenemos q preparar muchas cosas.

**K**_pero creo q sera mejor q busquemos el ascensor.

**E**_cierto nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo mañana.

y los 2 se fueron en sus mecas...cuando llegaron Eli comenzó a leer el libro.

**E**_pues qui dice que debe haber un arbusto cerca de aquí.

**K**_alla esta...dijo mientras señalaba un arbusto mas adelante.

**E**_según el libro detrás del arbusto esta el botón...¡aquí esta!... dio mientras presionaba el botón.

En ese momento en una pared de piedra al frente de ellos se abrió y se vio el ascensor a la superficie

.

**E**_¡no puedo creerlo la forma de regresar a casa!...dijo muy feliz...perfecto Kort ya esta todo listo para mañana espero que Trixie acepte sin decir nada.

**K**_eso espero amigo es mejor que nos vallamos al refugio Trixie y pronto deben estar muy preocupados por nosotros.

**E**_cierto Kort es mejor irnos...dijo mientras cerraba el ascensor.

Eli y Kort se fueron al refugio en sus mecas y cuando llegaron vieron a pronto y a Trixie muy preocupados.

**T**_chicos donde estuvieron se fueron y no supimos en que momento.

**K**_oh cierto Trix lo siento, fuimos de paseo.

**E**_Trix tengo que decirte que mañana nos iremos tu y yo a la superficie a una misión de un mes así que nos iremos un largo tiempo.

**T**_¿y Kort y pronto porque no? pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad asombro.

**E**_Trix lo q sucede es q en la superficie solo hay humanos y solo nosotros lo somos...es por ello que ellos no podrán ir.

**T**_esta bien Eli...entones tengo mucho que alistar.

**E**_nos iremos mañana muy temprano para que nadie se de cuenta.

**T**_entendido, lo siento chicos pero y tengo cosas que hacer.

**K**_esta bien Trix nos vemos.

**E**_yo también me tengo q ir...dijo Eli algo apenado.

**P**_bueno Kort creo que solo quedamos tu y yo.

**K**_creo que si, voy adormir pronto adiós.

**P**_adiós.

Eli en su habitación busco la ropa q el utilizo al bajar a bajoterra ...

**E**_ Burpi espero que todo salga bien mañana Trix ha de estar muy asustada,creo que iré a verla como esta.

Se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de Trixie y toco la puerta.

**T**_¿quien es?

**E**_¿soy yo Trix puedo pasar?.

**T**_oh pasa ...dijo Trixie en la habitación de ella.

**E**_¿estas bien?

**T**_si estoy bien dijo agachando la cara hacia el otro lado.

_ **Y** Trix estas llorando? ... pregunte Eli jugar cara do con ternura.

**T**_si es solo que lo se todo Eli se que me llevas para arriba porque la babosa de Blak me afecto mucho y tengo que dejar los lanzamientos, el dr me lo dijo todo la razón por la que no te lo dije es porque quería ver si eras tan buen amigo de decírmelo tu mismo pero veo que me equivoque, no me tienes la confianza para hablar con la verdad...dijo Trixie muy triste.

**E**_que, oye Trix si lo hice fue por tu bien, temía que te ocurriera algo.

**T**_¿pero porque no hablar con la verdad?...Eli...as Shane

**E**_perdóname Trix no volveré a ocultarte cosas...dijo Eli dándole un abrazo muy tierno lo que no sabia es que Kort estaba escuchando al otro lado de la puerta (que sapo -_-) solo estaba esperando el mejor momento para entrar.

Con este abrazo el rostro de Eli quedo muy cerca del de Trixie, y sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente pero justo cuando se iban a besar Kort dentro a la habitación de Trixie y interrumpió aquel hermoso momento (noooooo!... tranquilos el beso vendrá mas adelante) esto hizo que Eli y Trixie se separaran rápidamente muy avergonzados por aquella incomoda situación.

**K**_que ocurre aquí de nuevo primero los encuentro dándose un abrazo y ahora casi se están besando...oh de nuevo interrumpo el momento romántico chico lo lamento...dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

**E**_lo siento Trix pero tengo cosas que hacer...dijo Eli muy apenado por lo ocurrido.

**T**_esta bien Eli buenas noches.

**E**_adiós Trix mañana a las 5 nos vamos.

**T**_esta bien Eli.

Eli se fue a la habitación muy incomodo por lo ocurrido y se quedo dormido profundamente pero soñaba con Trixie...

_**al dia siguiente:...**_

Eli bajo las escaleras con algo de sueño pero emocionado por el viaje.

**T**_buenos días Eli.

**E**_buenos días Trix... ¿estas lista?

**T**_creo que si pero estoy muy asustada.

Eli se acerco al sofá donde Trixie estaba y se arrodillo, tomo su mano y dijo:

**E**_Trix mientras yo este contigo te prometo que nada te va a ocurrir porque yo siempre te cuidare...ademas te voy a mostrar todo lo maravilloso de la superficie.

**T**_gracias Eli me siento mucho mejor.

**E**_bueno señorita Beatrice ¿nos vamos?

**T**_esta bien Eli vamos.

Subieron todo a sus mecas y se fueron a buscar la salida junto con Kort y pronto. Cuando llegaron Eli abrió el ascensor y junto con Trixie entraron.

**Y** vemos _adiós chicos.

**K**_adiós Eli, adiós Trixie.

**P**_suerte chicos.

**T** _adiós pronto, Adiós Kort.

En ese momento el ascensor se cerro y comenzó el ascenso que tardo 15 minutos en llegar. De repente el ascensor se abrió y aparecieron en las alcantarillas de la ciudad.

**T**_umm no es muy diferente a bajoterra.

**E**_tranquila Trix aun no llegamos.

Subieron por una alcantarilla y Trix vio el sol por primera ves en su vida.

**T**_¿y eso que es Eli?

**E**_es el sol Trix.

**T**_no puedo creerlo siempre mi madre me contó sobre el mundo de la superficie y saber que siempre fue un cuento de hadas para mi y verlo aquí me asombra.

En ese momento se dirigieron a la casa de Eli.

**T**_esto es tan extraño nunca vi casas así en bajoterra...oh si es cierto que el cielo es infinito...Dijo mientras alzaba la mirada asía el cielo.

**E**_es cierto Trix y ahora que estas aquí conoceremos tantas cosas solo hay que esperar la noche para ver las estrellas.

**T**_entones también existen.

**E**_por supuesto...¿quieres conocer el mar?

**T**_por supuesto... dijo muy emocionada.

**E**_entonces vamos y así podemos ver el atardecer.

**T**_claro Eli.

Eli y Trixie se fueron y cuando llegaron Trixie vio el paisaje mas hermoso que ella había visto y junto con Eli se la pasaron todo el dia jugueteando y al llegar la tarde se sentaron a esperar la caída del sol. El sol comenzó a caer y se pudo observar el atardecer muy romántico.

**T**_es hermoso nunca pensé que fuera tan hermoso como decían en los cuentos...dijo colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Eli.

**E**_muy hermoso Trix creo que el mejor que había visto.

En ese momento Eli y Trixie se miraron a los ojos y acercaron sus rostros lentamente y y luego sus labios. Eli coloco sus manos al rededor de la pequeña cintura de Trixie y ella coloco sus brazos al rededor del cuello del lanzador. Fue un beso largo en el mejor paisaje posible Eli no quería separarse nunca de ella, estaban los 2 en su mundo sin querer despertar de aquel sueño.

**B**_valla, valla ,valla pero a quien tenemos aquí...Eli Shane acompañado de su amigita...dijo con sarcasmo.

**E**_¿que haces aquí Blak?


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi primera historia...espero q les guste y me disculpo, abajo les digo porque...bueno sin mas q decir...¡a leer! jajaja  
**

**B**_digamos que un mensajero mio te vio abriendo el ascensor asta aca...pero q secreto mas grande... el mundo de la superficie si existe y tu lo sabias.

**B**_me has arruinado muchos planes Eli pero es hora de devolverte el favor...Dijo mientras le disparaba a Trixie la misma babosa q había usado la ves anterior. Eli vio como el amor de su vida se debilitaba muy rápidamente.

**E**_¡TRIX! ¿estas bien?

**T**_ Eli... te..te amo...

Dijo mientras se desmayaba en los brazos de Eli. Eli la tomo rápidamente en sus brazos y regreso lo mas rápido q pudo a bajoterra, cuando llego se fue rápidamente al refugio donde Kord y Pronto estaban.

**K**_¿¡Eli q paso!?

**E**_Blak le disparo a Trixie la misma babosa y es solo cuestión de minutos para q ella fallezca.

**K**_Eli yo tal ves puedo hacer algo...

**E**_¿que Kord?...¿q vas a hacer?.

**K**_yo tengo una babosa llamada intercambio ( q terribles nombres, lo admito jejeje ) ella puede hacer q Trixie obtenga la buena salud de otra persona, pero necesitamos un voluntario. Ella estará bien pero el voluntario quedara con la enfermedad de Trixie.

**E**_yo lo haré.

**K**_pero Eli tu...

**E**_si lo se ...pero le hice una promesa q nada le iva a pasar mientras yo estuviera con ella, así q ¡aslo! Kord.

**K**_esta bien Eli.

Dijo mientras lanzaba la babosa asía Eli y Trixie, esta creo un circulo alrededor de los lanzadores e intercambio la salud de los 2...cuando la babosa termino Trixie despertó muy bien pero Eli se sentia muy débil.

**T**_¿Kord q ocurre?...pregunto la chica muy confundida.

**K**_Trix; Eli decidió darte su buena salud a cambio de q tu te salvaras.

**E**_es cierto Trix...dijo Eli muy debil.

**E**_¿pero porque no me desmaye Kord?

**K**_porque tu no recibiste el impacto, q inicio todo.

**T**_¿pero Eli porque asistes eso?.

**E**_porque te amo y te prometí que mientras yo estuviera nada te ocurrirá.

Trixie al ver lo q Eli había hecho lo beso llorando. En ese momento Kord vio al dr Blak regresando muy contento.

**K**_¡miren! es el dr Blak.

**T**_tengo q buscar la forma de q te mejores...iré al hospital...dijo la joven en vos alta.

Y agarro su meca y fue corriendo hacia el hospital.

**T**_dr mi amigo y yo utilizamos un babosa intercambio y ahora el tiene lo mismo q yo...¿que puedo hacer para sanarlo dr?

_en vista de q el no fue el que recibió el impacto en su cuerpo...vas a necesitar una babosa ( ), esta hace que el sane... pero tienes q saber que es la única forma.

**T**_¿¡y donde la encuentro dr!?

_ese es el problema, la ultima babosa q queda la tiene el dr Blak.

**T**_¿¡QUE!?, ¿como hago para obtenerla?

_yo se que el te la dará si ofreces un precio justo...dicho esto el dr se retiro.

Esto dejo muy pensativa a Trixie, no sabia q hacer. Así q decidió ir a industrias Blak. Cuando llego toco el timbre.

_¿quien es? preguntaron por una pantalla.

**T**_ dile a Blak que es Beatrice Sting.

_espere un momento.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y condujeron a la lanzadora hasta una oficina, Trixie abrió la puerta y dentro estaba el dr Blak.

**B**_valla, valla, valla ¿pero q tenemos aquí?...la noviesita de mi peor enemigo...¿y que viniste a hacer?

**T**_vine a ver q precio le pones a tu babosa ( )

**B**_no esta en venta y ¿porque crees q te la daría a ti?.

**T**_porque puedes colocarle el precio q sea.

Morris (no se como se escribe XD) quien también estaba en la habitación llamo al dr Blak para afuera un momento.

**M**_es una buena idea jefe. Los sentimientos de Eli pueden ser su fin.

**B**_¿a que te refieres?...¿como quieres q le salve la vida mi peor enemigo?.

**M**_porque hay cosas peores q la muerte... una de ellas es vivir sufriendo por amor es peor que la muerte es por eso q tu puedes hacer que Eli Shane sufra...y que mejor q casarte con la persona q el ama.

**B**_es una buena idea de hacer q sufra.

Blak dentro de nuevo a la oficina.

**B**_ya te tengo una respuesta señorita Beatrice.

**T**_¿y q quieres Blak?...¿que quieres por la babosa?

**B**_te doy la babosa ( ) a cambio de que trabajes en secreto para mi...es tu decisión o salvas al amor de tu vida o lo dejas morir, y gano yo.

Trixie lo pensó un momento no podía dejar morir a Eli ella lo amaba y no podía dejar a bajoterra q fuera gobernada por Blak, ademas Eli no tenia descendiente que tomara las riendas de bajoterra.

**T**_esta bien Blak tu ganas yo trabajo en secreto para ti a cambio de la babosa q salvara a Eli.

**B**_aquí tienes...dijo dándole la babosa malvada...ahora tus ordenes:

1_ no podrás decirle a nadie que trabajas para mi o Eli sufre las consecuencias.

2_me tendrás informado de todo lo que ocurra con tu banda.

3_seguirás mis ordenes.

Ahora vete y salva a tu ex novio.

**T**_esta bien...jefe...dijo Trixie muy triste.

Trixie fue corriendo a el refugio, primero necesitaba convertir la babosa en buena así q necesitaba entrar a escondidas la malvada o todos se darían cuenta de q trabajaba para Blak. Así que dentro al refugio y corrió a su habitación.

**T**_necesito traer a Doc para q la sane... pero Eli la tiene, como se la quito sin q se de cuenta...pensó Trixie en silencio.

Así que fue a la habitación de Eli y lo vio dormido en su cama, Doc estaba al lado de el, así q muy silenciosamente se acerco y la tomo en sus manos y la saco de la habitación pero no se percato que Kord estaba saliendo de su habitación.

**K**_¿Trixie para donde llevas a Doc?

**T**_oh... es que la necesito para que... juegue...si juege... con mi ba..babosa Aracniredes...dijo tartamudeando y muy nerviosa.

**K**_esta bien Trix.

Trixie se fue a su habitación y dio un suspiro de alivio, tomo a Doc y la lanzo directamente asía la malvada. Esta la sano inmediatamente y Trixie salio, y fue a la habitación de Eli.

**T**_¡Eli despierta se como sanarte!.

**E**_¿enserió Trix?.

**T**_si quedate quieto...dijo mientras le apuntaba con la babosa.

Trixie le disparo a Eli con la babosa ( )... y este se sintió muy bien.

**E**_oh Trix enserió me curaste...esa es mi chica...dijo mientras corría así ella con intenciones de besarla pero Trixie lo rechazo antes q este le diera el beso.

**T**_que bueno Eli...dijo mientras lo soltaba.

**E**_¿Trix te pasa algo?...pregunto el joven desconcertado.

**T**_no Eli estoy bien...creo q voy a mi habitación...Dijo mientras se alejaba asía la puerta.

**E**_oh esta bien Trix adiós.

Trixie se fue a su habitación llorando desconsoladamente y se encerró sola unas horas.

**T**_no puedo creer lo que hice estoy trabajando para el enemigo y no puedo hacer nada, Eli se va desepsionar tanto cuando lo sepa le romperé el corazón.

En ese momento resivio una llamada del dr Blak así q tenia que ir, se seco la cara y bajo quería irse a escondidas pero Eli estaba abajo.

**E_**¿a donde vas Trix?

**T**_saldré a dar un paseo por ahí.

**E**_¿te acompaño?.

**T**_no, quiero ir sola gracias Eli... pero no.

**E**_esta bien Trix.

Trixie se fue en su meca a industrias Blak, ya tenia acceso a todo así que entro hasta la oficina de Blak.

**T**_¿que quieres Blak, porque me llamaste?.

**B**_ya q eres mi principal invitada te voy a dar tu primera tarea.

**T**_¿q quieres Blak?.

**B**_ya q eres la novia de mi peor enemigo serias muy buena para esto...

**T**_¿¡que es!?

**B**_te casaras con migo en 5 días pero en secreto así tu amor-cito no sabrá nada. Y como trabajas para mi tendrás q obedecerme...todos sabrán q me case pero no sabrán con quien y tendrás q fingir q me amas frente a todos.

**T**_¡¿QUE?! estas loco yo nunca le haría eso a Eli...¿y porque casarnos?...¿porque no simplemente trabajar para ti?

**B**_porque, si simplemente trabajas para mi, me podrías traicionar fácilmente...pero al casarnos no te podrás librar de mi fácilmente...es mi forma de mantenerte aquí...

**T**_olvídalo me re-uso...dijo mientas tomaba la manilla de la puerta para retirarse.

**B**_las ordenes las doy yo así q lo aras de todas formas...es una orden así que ¡cumplela!

**T**_la chica cerro los ojos ya q sabia q se iva a arrepentir de lo q iva a decir...lo haré pero prometerás q el no sabrá nada.

Trixie rompió en llanto y no respondió nada.

**B**_oh no llores te vas a casar en 4 días así q mejor sonrrie...oh y mañana estará listo tu vestido bujaja...dijo riendo muy malvadamente.

Trixie se fue muy triste al refugio y cuando llego Eli la estaba esperando.

**E**_¿cariño donde estabas? .

**T**_por ahí.

**E**_Trix te amo y se q tu también.

**T**_si cariño yo también.

Trixie se fue a su habitación y comenzó a llorar muy triste. no sabia q hacer estaba tan deprimida, dolida y su llanto era constante y muy seguido, no quiso cenar y llorando se quedo dormida mas tarde.

Al dia siguiente bajo a desayunar y se encontró con Eli en la mesa. Eli al verla pálida le pregunto:

**E**_¿Trix te ocurre algo?

**T**_tranquilo Eli no tengo nada es solo q estaba cansada y quería estar sola.

**E_**esta bien amor...dijo Eli abrazándola por detrás.

**T**_yo también te amo Eli...dijo acercando sus labios a Eli.

Ambos se dieron un beso con mucho amor, En ese momento comenzó a sonar el sonido de una llamada. Ambos jóvenes se separaron y Trixie salio del refugio disimuladamente a contestar la llamada.

**T**_hola.

**M**_ Beatrice presentate lo mas rápido q puedas en industrias Blak.

**T**_esta bien...Trixie regreso adentro...

**E**_¿quien era Trix?

**T**_oh nadie...Eli me tengo que ir adiós...dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y alejándose en su meca.

**E**_adiós Trix...el chico estaba asombrado por la forma como Trixie se estaba comportando.

La chica fue en su meca a industrias Blak.

**T**_¿q quieres Blak?

**B**_tienes q ver tu vestido de novia ya esta listo...fue el mejor y mas caro que encontré.

**T**_¡no me importa Blak, sabes q no te amo y no me importa!.

**B**_ eres mi secuaz y prometida...y que no se te ocurra nada el dia de la boda o tu amor-cito pagara las consecuencias...así q es mejor q sigas con la mentira hasta q yo quiera...dijo mientras tomaba a la chica del cuello.

Trixie de un tirón se alejo de el villano.

**T**_si pero espero que no te acostumbres Blak porque tu no me conoces...dijo la chica en tono amenazante.

Blak la tomo del antebrazo muy fuerte y le dijo:

**B**_¿¡me estas amenazando!?...dijo mientras apretaba muy fuerte el brazo de la joven.

**T**_¡Blak suéltame! me estas lastimando.

**B**_¿¡me estas amenazando o no!?...y la apretó aun mas fuerte.

**T**_tómalo como quieras no me interesa ahora ¡SUELTAME!...dijo furiosa la ojiverde

**B**_q no se te olvide quien da las ordenes aquí...dijo Blak

**B**_cambio de planes la boda es mañana a las 6.

Trixie no respondió nada y decidió volver al refugio, con el corazón destrozado.

_**Mas tarde en el refugio...**_

**T**_¿hola amor como estas?

**E**_muy bien cariño te quiero decir algo.

**T**_¿cariño q es?.

**E**_Trix yooo...Eli se arrodillo frente a ella y saco un anillo del bolsillo...¿Trix te quieres casar con migo?...( XD)

**T**_¡SIIII! ... respondió ella sin pensar.

**E_**enserió! nos casaremos mañana a las 6 (se q es demasiado apresurado si no lo hago asi el fic no va a tener mucho sentido mas adelante. muy bien dicho esto continuemos...)

**T**_si Eli me párese perfecto!...dijo mas q emocionada y feliz

**E_**te amo Trix dijo dándole un abrazo seguido de un beso.

**T**_yo también Eli... me tengo q ir. Dijo mientras corría a su habitación.

Trixie entro y cerro la puerta con llave y se ensero nunca había estado mas feliz en su vida...pero luego un recuerdo amargo la invadió: recordó su boda con Blak

**T**_¿y ahora q ago?...porque no pensé antes de hablar...no se q hacer estoy muy confundida...tengo q decirle a Blak.

Trixie corrió a buscar su meca, e inmediatamente fue a industrias Blak.

**T**_¿Blak estas aquí?

.

**B**_¿adelante Beatrixie...q pasa?

**T_**Eli me propuso matrimonio mañana a la misma hora q tu...

**B**_¡jajajaja! lo dejaras en el altar esperando...

**T**_pero...no yo no seria capaz de hacerle algo tan cruel.

**B**_pero ahora trabajas para mi...

**T_**¿¡no lo haré!?

**B**_tu sabes lo q ocurre si me desobedeces.

**T**_esta bien Blak...lo are...dijo bajando la mirada al suelo.

**B**_así me gusta verte...

**T**_adiós Blak...dijo con desprecio.

Trixie se fue al refugio llorando por lo q iva a hacer, cuando llego Eli la vio con felicidad y le pregunto:

**E**_¿donde estabas Trix?

**T**_salí a dar un paseo.

**E_**¡de nuevo acababas de llegar y te fuiste!.

**T**_es...queeeee...¿¡que te importa Eli porque te metes en mi vida!?

**E_**¡que te pasa!... primero me rechazaste, luego comenzaste a irte todo el dia y nunca me dabas explicaciones de nada y si te pregunto q hacías me contestas muy feo...q te pasa esa no es la chica de la q me enamore...y con la q me quería casar.

**T**_lo lamento Eli pero así soy yo y si no te quieres casar con migo esta bien...dijo subiendo las escaleras asía su habitación.

**E_**Burpi Trix esta muy extraña, pero la amo y me casare con ella...dijo mientras son tenia la babosa en sus manos.

Burpi subió a la habitación de Trixie y comenzó a espiarla en secreto. Al otro dia Trixie estuvo todo el dia en el refugio pero al llagar la tarde se fue muy sospechosa, lo que no sabia era q Burpi estaba en la meca escondida.

Trixie llego a industrias Blak y Burpi se sorprendió al verla allí, en ese momento vio q Trixie entro como si nada a las industrias eso le extraño ya q solo personas q trabajan para Blak entran así. Y decidió seguirla, en ese momento Trixie entro a la oficina de Blak donde había muchas persona. ¡llego la novia! Dijeron todos con alegría, Blak también estaba allí. Y las personas comenzaron a gritar. !beso¡ ¡beso! Y Burpi con asombro vio a Trixie dandole un "beso" si se le puede llamar asi (que orror _ no puedo creer lo q escribí ). Y Burpi decidió correr al refugio a impedir q Eli se casara. En ese momento Trixie y Blak se fueron a vestirse para la boda.

**T**_¡QUE ASCO! dijo la chica corriendo asía el baño a vomitar.

**B**_pues mas te vale q te acostumbres porque mañana cuando te presente como mi esposa tendrás q hacer lo mismo...oh y ve a colocarte el vestido ya es la hora.

**T**_ Blak ya basta por favor. Suplico la chica una vez mas.

Trixie se coloco el vestido q tenia detalles en diamantes y oro. Trixie se sorprendió al ver tan hermoso vestido y llorando dijo:

**T**_creí que me casaría por amor y que seria con Eli...y miren estoy casándome sin amor con el peor enemigo del chico q amo y al estar aquí lo estoy dejando en el altar y rompiéndole el corazón.

_**En el refugio...**_

**E_**ya estoy listo Kord.

**K**_¿pero Eli y Trixie donde esta?

**E_**tranquilo Kord lleva toda la tarde en su habitación de seguro ya esta lista.

En ese momento comenzó la boda y el lanzador salio de la habitación, y se dirigió a la puerta del altar, (mágicamente llego al altar de inmediato) pero en ese momento Burpi llego muy cansado y tomo con los dientes el pantalón de Eli para q este no entrara al altar.

**E**_¿Burpi q ocurre?

Burpi comenzó a intentar hablarle pero Eli solo escuchaba chillara su amigo.

**E**_¿que pasa Burpi?...

pero no entendió lo q el trataba de decirle.

**E**_lo siento, pero no entiendo nada de lo q me dices...dijo mientras sostenía la babosa en sus manos, y la coloco en el piso. Abrió la puerta y entro al altar.

**E**_¿Kord donde esta Trix?

**K**_tranquilo amigo ya debe estar a punto de llegar...creo que voy a llamarla.

**T**_hola.

**K**_¡Trix, donde estas la boda ya va a empezar!.

**T**_lo siento Kord...dijo mientras cortaba la llamada.

**K**_Trixie...hola...estas ahí...que extraño no entiendo porque me corto y a que se refería Trixie al decir que "lo siento".

Kord llamo otra vez pero Trixie no le contesto.

_**Mientras tanto en industrias Blak...**_

**M**_ya es la hora...dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Trixie.

Trixie rompió en llanto estaba sin palabra.

**T**_como llegue hasta esta situación, Eli ha de estar esperándome...

**M**_ya esta listo el auto.

Trixie salio de la habitación y se subió al auto que la llevaría al altar...cuando llegaron al altar comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y Trixie dentro con el corazón destrozado y todo el mundo s sorprendo al ver tan majestuoso y hermoso vestido.

_**Mientras tanto con Eli...**_

**E**_¿donde esta Trixie?

**K**_Eli la llame y me contesto, pero lo único q me dijo fue "lo siento"...Eli creo q Trix no va a venir.

Eli salio del altar y agarro su meca y se fue al refugio, cuando llego subió a la habitación de Trixie y se dio de cuenta de q ella no estaba allí. Pero vio una nota en la cama q decía:

_**lo lamento Eli pero no llegare a la boda...Trixie**_

**E**_noooo... no... Trix, porque me mentiste Trix y yo q te amaba y como un idiota me quería casar contigo y tu solo jugaste con migo...dijo Eli llorando desgarrado del dolor.

**K**_¿q pasa Eli porque estas así?

**E**_Trixie no se quiso casar con migo solo jugo con mis sentimientos...dijo mostrándole la carta de Trixie.

**E**_Kord déjame solo necesito estar solo...dijo llorando.

**K**_esta bien Eli pero no cometas ninguna locura sin pensar en las consecuencias.

_**En la boda...**_

_**_**_Blak ¿aceptas por esposa a Beatrice?..

**B**_si acepto.

_y tu Beatrice ¿aceptas a Blak como tu esposo?

**T**_yo...yo...

jejeje soy mala los deje con la duda XD...recuerdan q arriba me habia disculpado, bueno fue por no colocarle nombre a la babosa, me refiero a esto ( )...la verdad es q soy terrible con los nombres; si ustedes tienen alguna idea para colocarle nombre xfa me dicen...esto de los fanfics me gusto.

espero q les aya gustado y espero sus comentarios...diganme si les gusto,si fue terrible...jejeje. me gustaria hacerles una pregunta:

si fueras una babosa ¿cual seria?...yo seria destello es una de las q mas me gusta.

bueno espero actualizar pronto...


	3. Capítulo 3

CHAPTER 3

En ese momento Trixie recordó los hermosos momentos q paso con Eli.

_estamos esperando tu respuesta Beatrice.

**T**_yoooo...acepto dijo bajando la mirada al suelo con tristeza.

_entonces los declaro marido y mujer...puede besar a la novia, Trixie y Blak se dieron un beso muy corto y con todo el asco del mundo. ¡fue horrible!...luego se fueron a la recepción y Trixie estaba muy triste, y en un descuido sin que nadie se diera cuenta llamo a Blak a una habitación cercana.

**T**_¡ya soy tu esposa Blak lo conseguiste!...pero no esperes mas nada de mi...dijo Trixie muy alterada lanzando el velo al suelo.

**B**_oh q no se te olvide...¡QUE TRABAJAS PARA MI Y YO DECIDO QUE Y QUE NO ESPERAR DE TI!...dijo amenazando a la lanzadora.

**T**_¡se te olvida q con la boda tengo derecho a la mitad d tu dinero! Y voy a sacar provecho al 100% a este matrimonio, dijo la chica en un tono amenazante y elevando la voz.

**B**_q no te hagas la dura porque tu debilidad es Eli...dijo mientras apretaba del cuello a la joven.

**T**_no me das miedo Blak...dijo la chica con la voy muy aguda ya que Blak la apretaba y se le dificultaba respirar.

**B**_oh pero me lo tendrás Beatrice ¡te lo aseguro!...dijo soltándola de un empujón tan duro q hizo q la chica callera al suelo.

**B**_oh y quiero felicitarte por lo que le hiciste hoy a Eli...dijo muy satisfecho.

Trixie se levanto y le dio una bofetada a Blak.

**T**_¡ERES DE LO PEOR!... espero q ya estés satisfecho.

**B**_oh y esto es solo el comienzo de todo. Me pregunto q cara podrá tu amor cuando sepa q lo dejaste en el altar por venir a casarte con su peor enemigo.

**T**_pero fue por el...

**B**_pero el no lo sabe, ni lo sabrá...oh y te compre una mansión para q vivas cuando Eli no te quiera ver nunca mas...

**T**_¿pero porque insistes eso?

**B**_porque mi esposa no vivirá en un basurero q diría la sociedad si te ven en un basurero.

**T**_pero...

**B**_te lo mereces por lo q hiciste hoy...

Trixie comenzó a llorar porque se acordó de Eli. Y Blak salio de la habitación dejando sola a Trixie.

la fiesta termino y Trixie decidió quedarse en industrias Blak no podía ir al refugio temía encontrarse con Eli.

_**6 horas antes en el refugio...**_

Eli salio y tomo su mecay se fue lejos sin rumbo alguno, quería olvidarlo pero el recuerdo de esa decepción lo perseguía sin dejarlo ir... pasaron 2 horas ya era muy tarde y el lanzador cansado se fue al refugio Shane secreto q antes mencionamos y se encerró.

No sabia q hacer estaba tan desilusionado q solo caminaba de aquí para alla. En su mente solo se repetía: "porque lo hiciste yo te amaba y a ti no te importo nada". Así q se quedo dormido.

_**De regreso al presente...**_

Al dia siguiente Trixie se levanto muy temprano, desconcertada y muy dolida por lo sucedido el dia anterior.

**T**_¿y ahora que le voy a decir a Eli?...ha de estar mal por mi culpa.

**B**_¿como estas Beatrice?...dijo Blak abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Trixie.

**T**_¡q te importa Blak, ya me voy!.

**B**_¿a donde vas?

**T**_al refugio.

**B**_¡tu no vas a ningún lado nos esperan en el centro de bajoterra!, te voy a presentar como mi esposa frente a todos. ¡Quieras o no!

**T**_¿y si me re-uso a ir?

**B**_vas de por las buenas o lo haremos por las malas...dijo mientras los guardias de Blak la agarraban y la subieron obligada al metro-babosa.

**B**_¡asegúrense de q no se escape!.

_esta bien jefe.

Blak subió al metro-babosa y se fueron al centro de bajoterra, donde todos estaban esperando.

_**Mientras tanto con Eli...**_

Eli había salido del refugio secreto donde paso la noche y se dirigió al centro de bajoterra, y se sorprendió el ver a todos reunidos en aquel lugar.

**E**_¿que pasa porque están aquí reunidos?...le pregunto Eli a una de las personas q estaban allí.

_es q el dr Blak va a presentar a su esposa.

**E**_¿¡esposa!?

_si se caso ayer a las 6 de la tarde pero no sabemos con quien.

**E**_tengo q ver esto.

En ese momento llego el metro-babosa, y Eli se sorprendió de ver q era verdad. En ese momento Eli vio al dr Blak q se bajo pero una persona estaba atravesada y Eli no veía a la esposa de Blak. En ese momento Blak beso a Trixie pero Eli no los veía así q decidió moverse de lugar para ver mejor, en ese momento Eli ve a Trixie besándose con el dr Blak.(esto va de mal en peor XD)

**E**_¡QUEEE!..¡TRIXIE!...dijo en vos baja mientras su corazón se destrozaba. En ese momento con el corazón destrozado agarro su meca y se fue al refugio llorando donde Kord y pronto estaban.

En ese momento Blak y Trixie se separaron y se fueron en el metro-babosa, pero Trixie decidió volver al refugio así q agarro su meca y se fue camino al refugio.

_**Con Eli...**_

Cuando llego entro muy dolido por lo q se dio de cuenta.

**K**_ ¿¡que te pasa Eli porque estas así!?

**E**_¡Trixie es una traidora!

**K**_oye...Eli yo se q estas dolido por lo de ayer pero no es para tanto.

**E**_no Kord es q no entiendes. ¡Trixie no llego a la boda porque en ese momento se estaba casando con Blak!.

**K**_¿¡QUE!?... ¿¡Eli porque dices eso!?

**E**_la vi besándose con el en el centro de bajoterra. Se casaron ayer a la misma hora q se iva a casar con migo.

**K**_¡pero Trixie jamas haría algo así!.

**E**_¡pero lo hizo Kord me dejo a mi por Blak!...no sabes el odio q siento en este momento.

**K**_¿pero aun así la amas?.

**E**_si Kord estoy debatiéndome entre el amor y el odio.

**K**_como lo lamento Eli, tu no te mereces esto...dijo Kord subiendo las escaleras asía su habitación.

En ese momento llego Trixie y vio a Eli sentado en el sillón:(les aconsejo q si están parados se sienten, xq lo q viene los dejara en shok...asta yo lo estoy, y eso q yo lo escribí jejeje XD)

**T**_hola Eli...dijo en vos baja.

**E**_hola...¡felicidades!, te casaste con el hombre mas rico de bajoterra.

**T**_Eli por favor déjame explicarte...

**E**_¡Y Q ME VAS A DECIR.!...¡Q ME DEJASTE EN EL ALTAR PARA CASARTE CON MI PEOR ENEMIGO!...eres de lo peor Beatrice...dijo Eli gritando y lanzando al suelo las cosas q habían encima de la mesa incluyendo un jarrón de vidrio q inmediatamente se rompió. Kord al oír esto bajo inmediatamente.

**T**_¡ELI POR FAVOR CALMATE!

**E**_¡COMO QUIERES Q ME CALME, ME ILUSIONASTE Y ME HICISTE CREER Q HERAS DIFERENTE!.

**T**_Eli si me entendieras...

**E**_¡Y QUE QUIERES Q ENTIENDA!...sabes yo estaba dispuesto a todo por ti. eras el amor de mi vida te tenia tanta confianza pero me equivoque...dijo mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

**T**_¡ELI NO DISPARES!

**K**_¡ELI CALMATE!...dijo Kord mientras se atravesaba en medio y le quitaba el arma.

En ese momento llego Blak y entro al refugio.(omg)

**E**_¡QUE HACES AQUI BLAK!...

**B**_vine a decirte q tu amor-cito se caso con migo solo para hacerte sufrir a ti...

**E**_¿es cierto eso Trixie?

**T**_si Eli lo lamento...dijo bajando la cabeza.

**E**_no puedo creerlo no sabes el desprecio q siento en este momento...¡VETE BEATRICE YA NO PERTENECES A ESTA BANDA!.

**T**_Eli no es que...

**B**_¡es q nada ve a buscar tus cosas y nos vamos!.

**K**_¡Trixie no puedo creer lo q as hecho!.

**B**_aceptarlo Eli ella solo jugo contigo... y q buena actriz nos resulto.

**E**_¡YA BASTA BLAK!...dijo tomando su arma y disparándole a Blak.

**B**_no las malgastes ya me iva Eli...pero me llevo a Trixie.

**E**_¡LLEVA-TELA NO ME IMPORTA!.

**B**_yo se q si jajajajaja...así me gusta ver a un Shane Humillado y muy mal.

**T**_¡Eli perdóname yo te amo!...dijo Trixie llorando.

**E**_ya basta Trixie se te cayeron todas tus mascaras... ¡ERES PEOR Q BLAK!...estas ultimas palabras hicieron q Trixie sintiera como si su mundo se desplomara en frente de ella.

Trixie se acerco a Eli y lo beso con una intensidad con la q nunca lo había hecho. Ella no quería soltarlo jamas. Pero Eli la separo de ella muy furioso.

**E**_¡YA NO MIENTAS TRIXIE DESPUÉS DE LO Q ME HAS HECHO COMO PRETENDES Q YO TE CREA!...mejor vete.

**T**_Eli si supieras porque lo hice...

**E**_¡Q TE VALLAS TE DIJE!...NO TE QUIERO VER JAMAS ¡OISTE!...¡Q TE VALLAS Y NO REGRESES!...dijo Eli dándole la espalda a Trixie.

**T**_no espera yo...

**B**_ya basta nos vamos ya...dijo agarrándola por detrás y sacan-dola a la fuerza del refugio.

Blak y Trixie se fueron a industrias Blak.

**K**_Eli esto no debió ocurrir...pero tienes q aprender a controlarte, casi cometes una locura, y acabaste con todo lo q había en la mesa.

**E**_perdóname Kord...oye ¿y pronto?

**K**_esta arriba durmiendo...(y no se despertó con ese escándalo;y todos estaban gritando...eso si es dormir jajajaja XD)

**E**_Kord me voy a mi habitación.

**K**_esta bien Eli.

Eli se fue a su habitación y no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, estaba desconcertado por lo ocurrido, ese beso lo dejo muy pensativo, no sabia q hacer.

**E**_no entiendo nada...¿porque Trixie me beso con ese sentimiento de amor?...no entiendo nada y ¿que era eso q ella me quería decir cuando Blak la interrumpió?...necesito llegar al fondo de esto porque hay algo mas q solo lo q se ve a simple vista...le preguntare a Kord todo lo q ocurrió mientras yo estaba débil.

Eli salio de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, en ese momento vio a Kord sentado en el sillón.

**E**_Kord necesito preguntarte algo...

**K**_¿si q ocurre Eli?

**E**_necesito q me digas todo lo q ocurrió después de que yo utilice la babosa intercambio.

**K**_bueno Trixie se preocupo por ti y se fue al hospital a preguntarle al doctor como sanarte...

**E**_¡eso es Kord!...voy a preguntarle al doctor q izo ella cuando llego alla...

**K** ¿pero Eli aun después de lo q ella izo piensas seguir con esto?

**E**_Kord yo se q ella no es así...ademas ella comenzó a rechazarme después de q me curo.

**K**_esta bien Eli vamos...

los dos se fueron al hospital con esperanzas de encontrar la respuesta de lo q ocurrió, cuando llegaron se encontraron con el dr afuera del hospital.

**E**_dr necesito hablar con usted...dijo bajándose de la meca.

_oh tu eres el chico q uso una babosa intercambio con tu amiga...

**E**_necesito de q me diga con mucho detalle todo lo q hizo mi amiga cuando vino a verlo.

_ella vino y me pregunto como curarte. Y yo le dije q necesitaba una babosa ( ) y q solo el dr Blak tenia la única q quedaba y le dije q si le ofrecía un buen precio a Blak este se la daría, luego ella se fue con dirección a industrias Blak...es todo.

**E**_eso es Kord y si Trixie acepto trabajar para Blak a cambio de la babosa.

**K**_Eli Trixie no es de las q se dejan chantajear.

**E**_necesito hablar con Trixie solo ella me dirá lo q ocurrió...ven tenemos q entrar a industrias Blak sin q el se de cuenta.

**K**_esta bien Eli...vamos.

Ambos se fueron a industrias Blak, y cuando llegaron entraron por una puerta de servicio...Blak y Trixie estaban en la oficina principal:

**T**_¡espero q estés feliz!...ya cumpliste con lo q querías...dijo frustrada.

**B**_en gran parte ver la cara de Eli después de q le revele la verdad, fue muy fascinante...oh pero no me gusto para nada q lo besaras casi arruinas todo...y como lo hiciste...así dijo mientras la besaba a la fuerza. En ese momento Eli miro por un hueco en la pared de la oficina y los vio,Eli sintió q se desmoronaba.

**E**_¡vámonos Kord fue un error venir!...dijo mientras se alejaba del hueco.

**K**_¿pero no vas a hablar con Trixie?

**E**_no Kord ella esta muy feliz adentro con su esposo...no debí creer q era diferente.

**K**_Eli no vinimos hasta aquí a nada...¡Y AHORA VAS A ENTRAR ALLÍ Y HABLARAS CON TRIXIE! ...dijo furioso.

**E**_esta bien Kord...tranquilo.

En ese momento Trixie y Blak se separaron y Trixie le dio una bofetada a Blak.

**T**_¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO ME OISTES! dijo furiosa.

**B**_jajajaja...dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Mientras tanto Eli estaba escondido detrás de la puerta y sin q nadie se diera cuenta entro a la oficina, mientras Kord lo esperaba afuera. Trixie estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

**E**_Trixie...dijo en vos baja.

**T**_¿Eli q haces aquí? dijo mientras volteaba asombrada.

**E**_vine a que me aclares lo q ocurrió...dijo muy serio.

**T**_Eli tienes q prometer q Blak no sabrá q yo te conté...Eli yo acepte trabajar para Blak a cambio de la babosa q te salvaría la vida, y el me obligo a casarme con el con el fin de hacerte sufrir.

**E**_¡QUE!...¿es cierto eso?

**T**_si Eli...por eso te rechace después de q te cure. No sabes cuanto me dolió traicionarte pero no tuve otra opción...perdóname Eli...pero no podía decirte nada por miedo a q Blak te hiciera algo.

**T**_!ahora vete Eli no quiero q Blak te encuentre aquí¡.

Eli corrió hacia Trixie y la beso... Fue un beso muy largo y hermoso lleno de amor y pación para los 2. en ese momento Kord que estaba afuera vio q el dr Blak ya estaba a punto de regresar a su oficina.

**K**_chicos lamento arruinar el momento pero Blak ya viene...¡tenemos q irnos rápido!...dijo asomándose de por la puerta la cual el cerro y dejo a los jóvenes solos.

**T**_¡Eli tienes q irte!

**E**_no te dejare de nuevo...

**T**_tranquilo Eli yo iré esta noche al refugio...¡ahora por favor vete!dijo preocupada.

**E**_Trixie escapate con migo...dijo Eli tomando las manos de la ojiverde.

En ese momento se escucharon los pasos de Blak quien se dirigía a su oficina.

**T**_¡Eli luego hablamos...vete, Blak ya viene asía aca! dijo ella muy asustada abriendo una ventana muy cercana.

Eli se escondió detrás de industrias Blak. En ese momento Blak abrió la puerta de su oficina. Y dijo:

**B**_ya regrese...¿porque esta la ventana abierta?...

**T**_oh es q tenia calor y decidí abrirla...dijo Trixie nerviosa.

**B**_esta bien pero no me gusta q la abras...y es una orden.

Trixie salio de la oficina sin mediar palabra, dejando a Blak con Morris...

**M**_ jefe ¿porque la beso ase un rato?...

**B**_ por nada ...

**M**_¿por nada?...nadie besa a otra persona por nada.

**B**_¡YA BASTA! largo de aquí dijo muy frustrado.

**M**_esta bien jefe...dijo saliendo de la oficina.

_**Mas tarde con Trixie...**_

**T**_ oh ya son las 7 pero...si me voy Blak se va a dar de cuenta es mejor q me valla mas tarde...

pasaron 2 horas y Trixie estaba ansiosa por ir al refugio...y sin q nadie se diera cuenta se fue al refugio en su meca...cuando llego al refugio vio a Eli en el sillón solo.

**T**_Eli...dijo en vos baja.

**E**_Trix...oh creí q no vendrías no sabes cuanto te espere...dijo corriendo así ella y abrazándola muy fuerte como jamas lo había hecho.

**T**_¡Eli no sabes cuanto te extrañe!...pero...¿como hiciste para creer en mi después de todo lo que paso?...dijo separándose un poco de el.

**E**_Trix fue el beso q me distes antes de irte...eso me dejo muy pensativo.

**T**_gracias Eli no sabes como me dolió lo sucedido...ademas tienes q controlarte Eli me asustaste mucho casi me disparas.

**E_**perdóname Trix pero la rabia me segó...dijo Eli muy arrepentido.

**T**_tranquilo cariño te entiendo...dijo ella rosando la mejilla del lanzador con su mano.

**E**_ oye Trix y q has pensado de lo q te propuse...ya sabes...lo de escaparnos juntos.

**T**_Eli aunque me encanta la idea de irnos, no puedo aceptar tu le hiciste una promesa a tu padre de proteger a bajoterra y sin ti Blak estaría libre para sembrar su maldad en todo bajoterra.

**E**_es cierto Trix no puedo hace eso...dijo bajando la cabeza.

**T**_lo ves...pero tenemos q buscar la forma de remediar lo ocurrido.

**E**_es cierto Trix.

**T**_¿Eli me acompañas a mi habitación tengo? q buscar a Bluster...no me la lleve ese dia porque tenia miedo q Blak la convirtiera en malvada...

**E**_esta bien Trix vamos...dijo llevándola agarrada de su mano asía la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Trixie busco a Bluster y ella estaba con Burpi y las otras babosas jugando...

**T_** Bluster! oh no sabes como te extrañe...dijo mientras tomaba a la babosa en sus manos y la acariciaba con sus dedos...

**T**_¡oh mira la hora, Eli tengo q irme!...

**E**_¿pero Trix?...

**T**_perdóname Eli pero Blak se va a dar cuenta de mi ausencia...es mejor q me valla, si Blak se da de cuenta q no estoy, puede iniciar una intensa búsqueda en bajoterra hasta encontrarme...es mejor q el crea q seguimos enojados.

**E**_¿pero mañana regresaras?

**T**_claro mi amor mañana a la misma hora volveré...te amo..dijo mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte con intensiones de besarlo..

**E**_yo también te amo y me moriría si algo te ocurriera...y la beso con mucho sentimiento y amor.

Ambos se besaron unos segundos...pero en ese momento el reloj comenzó a sonar 11 campanas...

**T**_¡oh no puede ser ya son las 11!...¡es muy tarde debo irme!..dijo separándose rápidamente de Eli...adiós cariño me tengo q ir...dijo subiéndose a su meca..

**E**_chao Trix yo también te amo dijo dándole un beso muy rápido en la mejilla.

**T**_adiós Eli...dijo acelerando su meca con dirección a la mansión q Blak le había regalado a Trixie.

Cuando llego todas las luces estaban apagadas y todo estaba en calma, o eso creía...abrió la puerta lentamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras...

**B**_¿¡de donde vienes!?...dijo Blak furioso.

(continuara...)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!...me alegra estar aquí de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia q en cada capitulo los deja con mas suspenso q el anterior...pero este no tiene tanto suspenso ¬¬, creo jejeje.

En este capitulo entran 2 personajes mas : Billi y Twist...espero q les guste y nos vemos abajo...:)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chapter 4

**T**_Blak...¿q haces aquí?...dijo volteando hacia atrás.

**B**_vine a buscarte a las 9:30 y resulta q te habías fugado, porque ninguno de los sirvientes te vio salir...¿y donde estabas?

**T**_yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones...solo salí a dar un paseo...dijo terminando de subir las escaleras.

**B**_¡a mi no me engañas!...¡fuiste a ver a Eli verdad!...dijo tomándola del antebrazo muy fuerte.

**T**_y si fue así... ¡q me vas decir!

**B**_¡ya me tienes cansado...si sigues así arruinaras todos mis planes!...dijo apretándola aun mas fuerte.

**T**_¡BLAK SUÉLTAME ME LASTIMAS!...dijo ella en un tono muy fuerte.

**B**_ya basta...no se como hiciste para contentarte de nuevo con el...pero no lo veras mas...dijo llevándola a la fuerza a la habitación mas alta de la mansión.

Abrió la puerta muy fuerte y la empujo hacia la habitación haciendo q ella callera fuerte sobre la cama.(créanme, el fic no tiene lemon, aunque me hubiera gustado q si (¬¬)jejeje XD)

**T**_¡¿QUE VAS A HACER BLAK?!. dijo asustada.

**B**_me asegure de q no vuelvas a verlo...dijo agarrando las llaves de la habitación.

Inmediatamente Blak cerro la puerta dejando encerrada a la chica q al ver esto corrió inmediatamente a la puerta pero cuando llego Blak la estaba cerrando con llave.

**T**_¡BLAK DÉJAME SALIR!

**B**_¡saldrás de ahí cuando halla cumplido con todos mis planes!

**T**_Blak por favor déjame salir...¡BLAK!...dijo gritando la chica muy fuerte, y golpeando la puerta, pero Blak ya se había ido.

La chica al ver q estaba encerrada y sola, volteo a ver la habitación la cual era muy grande, tenia un balcón, una cama muy grande y un baño muy lujoso. Todo daba a entender q Blak ya había planeado encerrarla un tiempo. La chica rompió en llanto y sentándose en una esquina de la habitación dijo:

**T**_¿Eli como llegamos a esto?...dijo abrazando sus piernas.

Trixie estaba muy triste, estaba desconcertada, no sabia q hacer. En ese momento Bluster...se acerco a ella, la pobre babosa había salido volando cuando Trixie callo en la cama. Bluster se acerco a Trixie tratando se subirle el animo a la lanzadora.

**T**_Bluster...¿q haces aquí?...debiste subirte a mi meca sin q me diera cuenta...como me alegra tenerte aquí con migo.

En ese momento escucho unos pasos q venían hacia la puerta, Trixie rápidamente se levanto y escondió a Bluster por temor a q la convirtieran en malvada, rápidamente se acostó en la cama simulando estar dormida.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, era Twist con el desayuno q Blak le había enviado a Trixie.(mágicamente ya era de dia)

**TW**_¡levantate!...prisionera ya es la hora del desayuno.

**T**_¡callate Twist!...dijo ella en un tono elevado. Y para tu información ¡no soy una prisionera soy la esposa de Blak y merezco mejor trato departe tuya!...porque en cualquier momento puedo hacer q Blak te corra de aquí.

**TW**_el no haría eso ni por ti ni por nadie, la única forma es traicionarlo y yo no haría eso jamas...así q sera mejor q te acostumbres a mi presencia ¡aunque no lo quieras!

**TW**_oh pero q escucho...es Blak y viene hacia aca...dijo al oír unos pasos acercarse a la puerta.

**T_**sabes Twist...yo siempre consigo lo q quiero, y si no te sacan de aquí por voluntad lo hará por traición.

**TW**_a si...¿y como piensas hacer q yo traicione a Blak?

**T_**así...

inmediatamente Trixie beso a Twist y lo halo asía la cama q estaba detrás de ella haciendo q el callera sobre ella.( wow otra de esas cosas q no se de donde salieron pero ahí están)

En ese momento Blak entro a la habitación y vio besándose en cierta posición a los 2 chicos.

**B**_¡TWIST!...¿¡Q ESTAS HACIENDO!?

**T**_¡Blak ayúdame!

**B**_¡suéltala! ¡Twist!...

Twist se soltó como pudo de Trixie, ya q esta lo tenia muy fuerte.

**TW**_señor no es lo que cree ella me...

**T**_¡ya basta Twist no mientas tu me besaste a la fuerza!...interrumpió ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

**TW**_no señor ella ya estaba llorando cuando entre a la habitación...dijo en su defensa.

**B**_ya basta Twist te prohíbo q te acerques a Trixie, ¡inmediatamente te vas de aquí!...dijo Blak furioso.

Twist salio de la habitación furioso por lo sucedido, pero no se quedaría con esa, tarde o temprano se vengaría.

**B**_¡contigo voy a hablar después!...dijo Blak algo confundido.

**T**_lo q me vallas a decir, ¡dímelo ya!

**B**_¿q estaba pasando aquí antes de que llegara?

**T**_Twist entro y dejo el desayuno, luego me beso a la fuerza.

**B**_mas te vale q eso sea verdad...dijo cerrando la habitación, pero no se percato q la puerta estaba sin llave.

Trixie salio al balcón, y comenzó a buscar a Bluster...pero no la encontró. Trixie tenia miedo q Blak se la hubiera llevado.

**T**_¿Bluster donde estas?...al darse de cuenta q no estaba comenzó a sentirse muy triste y volvió a salir al balcón.

**T**_Eli te necesito...sácame de aquí, estoy desesperada... dijo mirando el horizonte.

**_ Mientras tanto con Bluster..._**

la babosa al ver a Trixie tan triste decidió ir al refugio a buscar a Burpi para decirle lo q estaba ocurriendo. Cuando llego al refugio, entro y adentro estaban las demás babosas.

**B**_ Yuls...¿donde esta Burpi?

**Y**_esta arriba...¿para q lo buscas?

**B**_tengo q hablar con el (¿Burpi es hembra o macho?) ...dijo subiendo hacia donde estaba Burpi.

Cuando llego arriba comenzó a llamar a Burpi.

**B**_¿Burpi donde estas?

**BU**_aquí estoy en la mesa.

**B**_¡Burpi tienes q ayudarme!.

**BU**_¿¡que pasa porque estas así!?

**B**_el dr Blak ensero a Trixie en la mansión tienes q decirle a Eli q la saque de allí ella esta muy triste.

**BU_**esta bien voy a buscar a Eli.

Burpi fue a buscar a Eli para intentar decirle lo q ocurría. Cuando llego a donde Eli estaba, Burpi comenzó a intentar decirle a Eli lo q ocurría con Trixie...

**E**_Burpi ¿q ocurre porque estas así?

Burpi intentaba decirle a Eli pero este lo único q escuchaba era chillidos de la babosa.

**_ Mientras tanto con Trixie..._**

**** Trixie se acerco a la puerta sin saber q esta estaba abierta, de un momento a otro giro la manilla y se sorprendió al ver q la puerta estaba abierta.

**T**_esta es mi oportunidad de irme de aquí...

lo q Trixie no sabia era q las cámaras de seguridad estaban filmando, y Blak la estaba observando desde el despacho, q estaba en el primer piso de la casa. Blak se fue a pararse en la puerta de la mansión para emboscarla cuando intentara salir.

Trixie a escondidas bajo las escaleras con cuidado sin q nadie la viera y se dirijo a la puerta principal, si lograba cruzarla seria libre. Pero al llegar a la puerta se llevo una desagradable sorpresa.

**B**_¿conque intentando escaparte?

**T**_¿Blak como te enteraste?

**B**_cámaras de seguridad...dijo señalando una de las cámaras en la pared.

**T**_¡Blak por favor déjame ir!...estoy tan cansada de estar encerrada.

**B**_recuerdas porque te tengo aquí...para hacer sufrir a Eli Shane.

**T**_¡Blak ya basta!...yo no tengo la culpa de lo q halla hecho will Shane o el mismo Eli... no me obligues a pagar por sus errores.

Esto dejo muy pensativo a Blak quien no contesto nada, Trixie por su cuenta se fue a la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

**_ En el refugio..._**

**E**_lo lamento Burpi pero no te entendí nada y ya es muy tarde me voy a dormir...

en ese momento Pronto estaba dirigiéndose asía la cocina donde estaba Eli.

**P**_¿¡Eli q haces aquí ya es tarde!?

**E**_lo siento pronto es q Burpi me intentaba decir algo...pero en fin no entendí lo q me intentaba decir.

**P**_las babosas no son tan inteligentes como el valiente pronto...por eso nadie las entiende...oye y ¿q ocurrió con Trixie?

**E**_no lo se pronto creo q ella no pudo venir...en fin creo q ya me voy a mi habitación.

**P**_oh esta bien Eli.

Eli subió a su habitación y no podía dejar de pensar q era lo q Burpi le quería decir...se lo pregunta una y otra ves. Luego de unas horas se quedo dormido.

**BU**_lo lamento Bluster pero no le pude decir nada...lo intente pero no me entendió.

**B**_entonces ven con migo te llevare a donde esta ella.

**BU**_esta bien vamos...

Burpi y Bluster se fueron a la mansión a buscar a Trixie...cuando llegaron a la mansión Trixie estaba observando la computadora...

**T**_¿Burpi q haces aquí?...dijo mientras acariciaba a la babosa con sus dedos.

**T**_tengo q avisarle a Eli q estoy aquí...

Burpi se acerco a un papel q había en el suelo y se lo señalo a la chica para intentar decirle q le enviara una carta...

**T**_buena idea le escribiré a Eli para decirle q estoy aquí...

la lanzadora tomo un lápiz y comenzó a escribir...

**_Eli te necesito, por favor ayúdame Blak me ensero en la mansión. Estoy en una habitación en el ultimo piso, ten cuidado con los guardias de Blak...con amor: Trixie._**

Trixie le dio la carta a Burpi y le dijo:

**T****___**Burpi llévale esta carta a Eli y muéstrale donde estoy.

****Burpi salio de la habitación y bajo sin q nadie se diera cuenta...rápidamente se dirigió al refugio a buscar a Eli. Burpi se fue por medio de los túneles de aire para babosas. Luego de un largo camino logro llegar al refugio donde Eli estaba dormido, Burpi subió y lo despertó.

**E**_ ¿Burpi q pasa?...¿porque me despiertas a esta hora?

Burpi saco la carta q Trixie había enviado.

**E**_¿q traes ahí Burpi?...Eli tomo en sus manos la carta de Trixie, después de leerla dijo:

**E**_¿Burpi esto es lo q me intentabas decir?...tenemos q salvar a Trixie.

Eli tomo su meca y se fue inmediatamente a la mansión donde estaba Trixie, cuando llego se encontró con muchos guardias vigilando la puerta. Eli decidió buscar otra forma de entrar sin q nadie lo viera, cuando llego al balcón del 3er piso busco a su babosa Aracniredes y luego de colocarle el silenciador a su arma la disparo y subió hasta el balcón. Llego a la habitación y Trixie estaba en la computadora.

**E**_¿Trix?...

**T**_¡ELI!... dijo mientras corría hacia el y lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

**E**_Trixie no sabes cuanto te extrañe...dijo mientras le acariciaba su rostro con mucha ternura.

**T**_Eli no se como Blak se entero de q fui a verte, y cuando llegue me ensero y desde entonces no he podido salir de aquí...tienes q ayudarme.

**E**_cariño te prometo q te ayudare...Eli beso a Trixie muy lentamente.

En ese momento el reloj comenzó a sonar eran las 4 AM.

**T**_oh Eli mira la hora.

**E**_creo q es mejor q me valla de nuevo al refugio.

**T_**no te vallas, solo quedate un rato mas...el estar contigo me hace olvidarme de todo lo malo q ocurrió.

**E**_cariño yo voy a regresar por ti, mas rápido de lo q tu crees.

**T**_Eli te amo...dijo seguido de un beso muy tierno de despedida.

**E**_Trix no sabes lo difícil q es para mi dejarte aquí...pero te voy a sacar de aquí ya lo veraz.

**T**_yo se q si cariño, pero tienes q irte.

**E**_adiós cariño te amo...

**T**_adiós...dijo ella triste.

Eli salio cuidadosamente de la mansión y sin q nadie lo viera tomo su meca y se dirigió al refugio.

**_Al dia siguiente con Twist..._**

****Twist comenzó a planear su venganza en contra de Trixie, pero no sabia q hacer:

**TW_** tengo q vengarme Trixie, como pudo hacer q Blak me corriera, esto es tan extraño ¿porque no me puedo sacar de la cabeza ese beso?.

Sin darse de cuenta Twist comenzaba a tener sentimientos para con Trixie, pero a la vez se quería vengar de Trixie...decidió despejar su mente en babosanet. Pasaron 2 horas y Twist se estaba cansando ya q no encontraba nada q le interesara. Pero de repente en la pantalla salio un anuncio acerca de un elixir muy extraño, con un poder muy peculiar, podía hacer q la persona la bebiera se enamorarse de la primera q besara..

Twist inmediatamente tuvo la idea de dársela a Trixie. El sabia q no estaba bien obligar a alguien a enamorarse, pero quería alejar a Trixie de Eli, así q decidió comprarla.

**_ Mientras tanto con Eli..._**

Eli salio en su meca muy temprano, en dirección a la mansión donde Trixie se encontraba prisionera de Blak, cuando llego entro con mucho cuidado y dejo su meca donde nadie la viera y subió hacia donde su princesa lo esperaba.

**E**_¿hola cariño como estas?

**T**_estoy muy bien cariño...pero estoy muy cansada de estar enserada...dijo la chica en voy baja.

**E**_te tengo una sorpresa, ven conmigo...dijo el chico llevándosela hacia el balcón para llevársela.

**T**_pero Eli...Blak puede darse cuenta q no estoy...

**E**_tranquila cariño el no va a estar aquí en todo el dia..

**T**_¿y como sabes eso?.

**E**_eso no importa...ven tengo muchos planes para hoy.

**T**_¡esta bien vamos!...dijo ella muy feliz.

Ambos bajaron cuidadosamente y sin q nadie se diera cuenta los chicos se fueron. Trixie subió en la parte de atrás de la meca de Eli y lo abrazo por detrás muy fuerte, mientras Eli aceleraba para alejarse.

**E_**Trix ya llegamos.

**T**_¿El descenso?...q hacemos aquí Eli.

**E**_¡iremos a la superficie!...tengo mucho q mostrarte aun, la vez pasada fue muy corta nuestra estadía allí q falto mostrarte lo mejor.

Cuando llegaron a la superficie Eli llevo a Trixie a dar un paseo por el lugar, Eli cuando paso por una floristería decidió comprarle unas rosas a Trixie.

**T**_¿Eli q es esto?

**E**_son rosas aquí en la superficie es un a tradición regalarle rosas a tu novia...dijo en un tono romántico.

**T**_gracias Eli...dijo ella mientras besaba a Eli y lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

**E**_ven tenemos q seguir.

Luego se dirigieron a una feria local, q se encontraba muy cerca de allí, donde pasaron una tarde muy romántica y divertida, pero como todo lo que empieza tiene q terminar, la noche comenzaba a llegar y los tortolitos tuvieron q regresar a bajoterra .

Al llegar a bajoterra los chicos se fueron en la meca de Eli con dirección a la mansión. Cuando legaron; Eli bajo primero para ayudar a Trixie a bajar.

**T**_gracias Eli...dijo ella abrazándolo muy fuerte.

**E**_¡me alegra q te gustara!...dijo el buscando los labios de la chica, pero inmediatamente noto q la joven estaba algo cabizbaja.

**E**_cariño ¿te sucede algo?

**T**_es solo q...no quiero regresar a la mansión, no me quiero alejar de ti...cerca de ti me siento segura, pero cuando te vas me siento como si estuviera sola en el mundo...dijo ella abrazándolo aun mas fuerte.

**E**_Trix te prometo q te sacare de allí...de una forma u otra...es muy difícil para mi dejarte ir.

Luego de una dramática despedida (q no contare), Trixie regreso a la habitación antes mencionada. La chica entro a la habitación la cual estaba completamente a oscura y luego sintió q una de las manos la abrazo con fuerza por la cintura, mientras q la otra le tapo la boca para q no gritara. La chica comenzó a moverse con fuerza para intentar soltarse, pero todo fue en vano. Luego una voz muy conocida le habló al oído.

**TW**_hola hermosura...¿te acuerdas de mi?.

La chica al oír la voz supo inmediatamente q era Twist. Este la soltó dejando a la chica muy asustada en la oscuridad, esta inmediatamente comenzó a buscar el interruptor de la luz para encenderla, estaba muy asustada debido a q no tenia su lanzadora ni su arsenal. Cuando la chica encendió la luz vio a Twist, este inmediatamente le lanzo una babosa Aracniredes, la cual le ató las manos a la pelirroja. Trixie intentó correr pero tropezó y callo al suelo. Twist inmediatamente corrió asía ella y la sostuvo para q no pudiera levantarse del suelo.

**T**_¡AUXILIO!...¡AYUDENME!...grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas.

**TW**_grita todo lo q quieras bombón...¿pero q crees?...no hay nadie aquí.

**T**_¡TWIST SUELTAME!.

**TW**_te voy a dar una oportunidad de escapar...si no te dejas atrapar de mi y te vas, yo no te are nada.

Luego de eso Twist corto las telarañas, dejando a la chica libre. Esta corrió inmediatamente Asia el balcón, pero las puertas de este estaban cerradas, así q corrió hacia la puerta. Mientras tanto Twist trataba de alcanzarla; Parecían un par de niños jugando a las atrapadas, pero era todo lo contrario.

Trixie al verse completamente encerada en la habitación, comenzó a esquivar a Twist para evitar q este la alcanzara, luego de esto Trixie tropezó y cayo al suelo, haciendo q Twist la atrapara. Twist la tomo fuerte; pero Trixie logro soltarse y correr hacia la cama, pero antes de legar Twist la volvió a tomar, haciéndola caer al suelo.

**TW**_muy bien; fue divergido pero vine con un propósito y no iré sin cumplirlo.

La chica al oír estas palabras se asusto mucho, y le dio con el pie a Twist donde mas le duele (ustedes saben donde...jejeje lo unico q digo es auch), haciendo q este la soltara por el dolor. Haciendo q esta corriera en dirección a la cama para intentar tomar algo con q defenderse en la mesa q estaba al otro lado de la misma. Al lanzarse sobre la cama para llegar al otro lado, sintió q Twist la tomo del pie, y luego se lanzo sobre ella para tomarla de las manos y dejarla sin poder hacer nada (esto no es lemon ¿o si?...como soy nueva en esto no se distinguir entre inocente y lemon...bueno lo q se es q de esto no va pasar el fic XD) .luego de esto el chico la obligo a tomar el elixir mencionado antes. Seguido de la beso a la fuerza.

Luego el chico se alejo de ella, dejándola muy confundida.

**T**_¿¡QUE ME DISTE TWIST!?.

Twist no respondió y simplemente abrió la puerta con las llaves ya q al entrar había cerrado la puerta, y se alejo. Dejando a la chica completamente sola.

Trixie estaba completamente confundida no sabia q era lo q le había dado Twist, lo q mas temía era la palabra "veneno", pero ella sabia q Twist no era capaz de matar a una persona;otra de sus preguntas era ¿porque el la había besado?.

**_Mientras con Twist..._**

aquí dice q el efecto aparecerá luego de 2 días, espero q el beso hubiera sido suficiente...dijo Twist observando las instrucciones escritas en el frasco. Twist estaba complacido de haber logrado su objetivo.

Luego de eso el chico rubio salio de allí antes q Blak se percatara de su presencia, ya q tenia prohibido acercarse a la mansión.

**_1 dia después con Trixie..._**

Blak entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Trixie, con unos papeles en sus manos.

**T_**¿que quieres?.

**B_**¡toma!...dijo dándole los papeles q tenia en las manos.

**T_**¿¡que es esto!?

**B_**es el acta de divorcio.

**T_**¿¡QUE!?...pregunto la chica completamente confundida.

**B_**eres libre.

**T_**pero como...

**B_**ya cumplí con mis objetivos, y no te necesito...mintió Blak, la verdad era q se había dado cuenta q jugar con los sentimientos de una persona era algo muy bajo, incluso para el.

**T_**me iré de inmediato.

**B_**no tienes porque irte...la mansión es tuya...dijo mientras le entregaba el titulo de propiedad de la mansión.

Trixie tomo los papeles en sus manos y lo leyó, este decía q la mansión y todo lo q había en ella le pertenecían a Trixie.

**T_**¡no quiero nada tuyo!...dijo la joven mientras rompía los papeles y los lanzaba al suelo.

**B_**ya es tuya...¡así q tu veraz q haces con todo esto!.

Con esto Blak se retiro de la habitación, dejando a Trixie en la habitación. La chica solo pensó en regresar al refugio, pero la noche había llegado y decidió quedarse por temor a encontrarse con Twist. Luego de eso la joven comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, se acerco a un espejo cercano y vio con asombro como sus ojos se tornaban de un color purpura claro.

La chica intento recordar algo, pero era muy pocos los recuerdos, en algunos en los cuales debía estar Eli, ella solo podía recordar a Twist. De repente la chica se desmayo.

**_Al dia siguiente..._**

Trixie se despertó, sin recordar absolutamente algunas cosas, había olvidado los viajes a la superficie, la boda con Blak, creía q el color de sus ojos era purpura, también había olvidado q pertenecía a la banda, y en especial se había olvidado por completo a Eli y todos los hermosos momentos q paso con el. En cambio sus recuerdos, giraban entorno a Twist, los besos q antes había tenido con Eli, ahora era Twist el causante de tan bellos recuerdos.

La chica bajo al garaje, y tomo su meca y se dirigió a la caverna comercial, quería comprar algunas cosas, incluyendo ropa diferente. Luego de eso la chica regreso a la mansión, ella creía q era su casa, por suerte Blak y todos sus hombres se habían ido y solo estaba ella. Luego de eso la chica se cambio y se coloco la ropa q compro.

La Trixie q salio de la habitación, no era ni la sombra de lo q era antes, tenia puesta una camisa de escote color fucsia, una minifalda algo corta de color negro y los tacones mas altos q encontró en el centro comercial de color negro. Se mando a colocar uñas mucho mas largas, y lleno de rizos su cabello rojizo, los rizos le llegaban a la cintura, cambio su maquillaje se notaba mas, y sus labios eran de color rojo, tenia unos aretes de color negro y brillantes, con un collar muy hermoso, y un perfume olor a rosas q ambientaba la chica.

Luego de terminar con este cambio de personalidad, ella salio directo al centro de bajoterra a dar un paseo, salio sin su meca. Al llegar Billi estaba allí tomando una malteada, cuando vio a Trixie su el vaso q llevaba en la manos cayo al suelo, mientras el chico estaba con la boca abierta de ver chica tan atractiva, e inmediatamente fue a coquetear-le un poco. La chica se sentó en una banca como esperando a alguien.

**BI**_hola...¿q hace una chica tan hermosa, tan sola por aquí?.

**T**_solo vine a dar un paseo.

El chico a verle la cara, le parecía haberla visto antes,pero no sabia su nombre...

**BI**_¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

**T**_es Astrid...al parecer la chica creía q ese era su verdadero nombre.

**BI**_un placer...¿q estas haciendo tan sola por aquí?

**T**_esperando a mi novio...el chico al oír esto se desilusiono.

**T**_¡oh aquí viene!...dijo mientras señalaba a Twist entre las personas. en ese momento Twist se acerco y Trixie se levanto y dijo:

**T**_¿hola cariño como estas?

(continuara...)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

espero q les aya gustado, xfa no se les olvide comentar...aunque sean malos, sus comentarios y tomatazos me gustan y motivan a continuar...¿como les pareció el cambio de look de Trixie?, me gustan los giros inesperados en las historias, y creo q este ya lleva varios.

Por otra parte ya tengo pagina en facebook es: Elizabeth 3000, ahi les avisare cuando suba el siguiente cap, voy a hacer todo lo posible para tenerlo listo la próxima semana, pero aun no lo he escrito y estoy en "exámenes finales"...así q no creo q me de tiempo de hacer el siguiente cap...estoy muy feliz ¡ya casi voy a salir de vacaciones!.

Y por ultimo, les digo q estoy escribiendo un segundo fic inspirado en una historia q me ocurrió, y por supuesto es de bajoterra (elixie) así q yo les aviso cuando lo suba...espero sus comentario

**besos, abrazos y ****_saludos desde Venezuela...nos veremos luego :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

HOLA!...q alegría estar por aquí de nuevo...lo se me tarde en actualizar, pero ¡ya salí de vacaciones!...eso quiere decir mas tiempo para escribir XD.

Aquí esta el 5° cap de LA DESAPARICION, espero q les guste y nos leemos abajo..."asta entonces".

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Twist al oír esta frase inmediatamente supo q su plan haba resultado, y rápidamente le siguió el juego:

**TW**_muy bien y tu?

**T**_ahora estoy mucho mejor...dijo mientras abrazaba al chico por el cuello, con intensiones de besarlo.

**TW**_¿a si?...¿y como te sientes con esto?...dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, para luego besarla.

Trixie sintió, los labios del chico q "amaba" sobre los suyos, y comenzaba a saborearlos con pasión, mientras dentro de ella se desataba una guerra entre su corazón y su mente.

Su mente, le decía q lo amaba, q nunca se quería ni debía separar de su lado, q ese era el chico de sus sueños, aquel q le recordaba cada dia q existe el amor; aquel q con un beso, le hacia sentir como en un sueño del cual nunca quería despertar, ese chico q al mirarla la llevaba a otra dimensión de la cual ella no podía escapar.

Mientras su corazón se sentía vació; como si una parte de el hubiera muerto, tenia un sentimiento de tristeza, soledad y confusión. Trixie al estar en aquella escena, la cual no entendía; muchas preguntas la invadían...¿porque este beso, no es igual a los otros q "recordaba"?...¿porque no sentía lo mismo q sentía con los otros besos?.

A pesar de sentir aquello, Trixie decidió ignorar su corazón y hacerle caso a su mente (q terrible elección)...luego de separarse de Twist, ella procedió a decir...

**T**_umm...¿quieres ir a la Caverna comercial, por un helado?.

**TW**_me encantaría...dijo coqueteando le a Trixie...pero no puedo tengo q regresar, adiós Trixie.

**T**_¿¡TRIXIE!?...¿¡quien es Trixie!?...pregunto la chica algo celosa.

**TW**_pues...tu... dijo algo dudoso.

**T**_prosupuesto q no...mi nombre es Astrid.

**TW**_jajaja cariño ¡caíste!...le dijo el chico tratando de disimular su confusión (jajaja como los gatos tratando de tapar lo q hizo...jajaja XD)

_**en los pensamientos de Twist...**_

_bien hecho, imbécil...casi arruinas todo...¿Astrid?, tuvo q haber sido el elixir...como sea es mejor q no se repita.

**T**_a q te refieres con, ¡caíste!.

**TW**_oh es q te dije Trixie, solo para ver q decías...dijo Twist algo nervioso.

**T**_oh...creo q de verdad me hiciste caer.

**TW**_cariño me tengo q ir...dijo mientras besaba rápidamente a la joven, para luego alejarse rápidamente.

Trixie decidió regresar a la mansión, a descansar un tiempo; sus planes eran salir a dar un paseo con Twist, pero este la dejo sin darle alguna clase de explicación, acerca de a donde iva. Al legar decidió subir a su habitación y encendió, la videopantalla y comenzó a pensar acerca de lo q ocurrió con el beso.

**_Mientras tanto con Eli..._**( creo q tenia tiempo sin nombrar el protagonista...pero ya regreso XD)

**E**_tengo q buscar la forma de sacar a Trixie de ahí...creo q iré a buscarla.

Eli salio de su habitación, y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde kord se encontraba.

**K**_hola Eli.

**E**_oh...hola kord, voy a salir.

**K**_¿vas a buscar a Trixie?...¿cierto?.

**E**_si kord tengo q sacarla de allí.

**K**_ok, Eli salúdala de mi parte.

**E**_esta bien.

Luego de esto Eli, fue a buscar su lanzadora la cual no encontraba, busco por toda la cocina y no estaba, luego fue a la sala y tampoco, decidió ir a su habitación...pero para su sorpresa...nada, el pensaba "como pude olvidar donde la coloque" y decidió seguir buscando.

_**Con Trixie...**_

**T**_Twist, cariño...¿ocurre algo?.

**TW**_no princesa...decidí venir a invitarte a cenar a un restaurante, muy lujoso q hay cerca de l caverna comercial.

**T**_oh, ¡claro!, voy por mi bolso y nos vamos.

**TW**_ok ve rápido.

Trixie subió a su habitación, pero no sabia cual restaurante decía Twist, y recordó un folleto q ella tenia en su bolso, a si q lo observo y vio el anuncio del restaurante del cual hablaba Twist, tomo su bolso y dejo el folleto sobre su cama, y bajo rápidamente para luego irse junto con Twist.

_**En el refugio...**_

**E**_en fin...creo q no la encontré, mejor ya me voy.

Cuando bajo, se dirigió al garaje para buscar su meca; se sorprendió al ver su lanzadora junto a su meca, Eli frustrado al verla allí maldijo en voz baja y tomo su meca y se fue a buscar a Trixie.

_**Con Twist y Trixie...**_

Twist y Trixie entraron al restaurante, y ordenaron una cena romántica para 2.

**T**_cariño...¿a donde ibas esta tarde?...pregunto la joven un tanto curiosa.

**TW**_¡oh!...pues...a ningún lado en realidad.

**T**_Twist...cariño, ¿dime todo lo q en realidad sientes por mi?.

**TW**_pues...q te puedo decir...eres la chica mas hermosa q he conocido...

**T**_aja...

**TW**_y tus ojos me vuelven loco...

**T**_si...

**TW**_y tu cabello es tan hermoso...

**T**_y...

**TW**_y eres la mas bella chica de todo bajoterra.

**T**_si...dijo algo cabizbaja.

**T**_Twist voy un momento al baño ahorita regreso.

Trixie entro al baño desilusionada, se dio de cuenta q a Twist lo q de verdad le importaba era el físico, el nunca menciono su forma de ser; Trixie tomo su maquillaje y decidió retocárselo un poco, estaba muy triste, pero aun así no le presto mucha atención a esto y regreso con Twist.

**T**_ya regresé...

**TW**_q bueno bebe, porque ahí viene nuestra comida... luego ambos comenzaron a comer.

**Mientras tanto con Eli...**

al llegar a la mansión, se sorprendió al ver q no había ningún guardia de Blak, es mas ni siquiera había señales de q hubiera alguna persona adentro; pero aun así decidió no arriesgarse y subió por el balcón igual a las veces anteriores, pero se sorprendió al ver la habitación de Trixie completamente a oscuras, debido a q ya eran las 7:30 de la noche (ese es el horario de mi país, pero me supongo q serian las 19:30 hrs, creo q es así, yo digo diferentes países, diferentes horarios, pero ya no los aburro mas con este parlamento...jajaja XD creo q ya es hora de regresar...nos leemos luego...asta entonces)Eli decidió entrar con cuidado y encendió la luz, pero no había nadie, solo un papel sobre la cama. Eli tomo el papel en sus manos y en este estaba la imagen del restaurante mas lujoso de bajoterra.

**E**_tiene q estar allí...¿acaso Blak la llevo a cenar?...no...pero Trixie no iría sola por alla...tengo q ir a investigar...se dijo para si mismo, mientras bajaba rápidamente para luego tomar su meca y dirigirse a la Caverna Comercial.(no sabe lo q se va a encontrar, mi cara esta así XD)

**Con los "Enamorados"...**

ambos chicos terminaron de comer y decidieron salir a tomar aire fresco, debajo de uno de los hongos brillantes (esos q salen en varios episodios de la serie "en especial aparece de noche"(uno de mis favoritos xq tiene elixie) y tienen luz de color azul) Twist no sabia q Eli se dirige directamente hacia ellos.

**T**_Twist cariño...¿ya te dije cuanto te quiero?...pregunto Trixie en un tono romántico.(créanme se me hace difícil hacer escenas melosas con Twist, normalmente las hacia era con Eli...pero hay probar cosas nuevas... :D).

**TW**_creo q no...a ver dímelo...

Trixie se paro frente a el, para luego rodear el cuello del chico con sus manos, y acercándose hasta quedar muy cerca de sus labios dijo:

**T**_te amo Twist...eres el amor de mi vida.

**TW**_ahora demuéstramelo...dijo Twist, mirando directamente a los ojos de Trixie.

Trixie beso a Twist en los labios, mientras este correspondía al beso de Trixie y la rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos, el chico cerro los ojos por instinto, pero no vio a Eli acercarse, mientras Trixie estaba de espaldas a Eli.

**E**_¿Twist q haces aquí?...Twist al oír esto saco rápidamente su arma mientras Eli hacia lo mismo, pero Trixie no volteaba y seguía abrazando a Twist.

Eli vio a la chica pelirroja, pero no la conoció debido a q estaba de espaldas.

**E**_ Twist saca a tu novia de esto, el problema no es con ella...Trixie al oír esto, se intrigo y dijo.

**T**_Twist...cariño ¿sucede algo?...dijo Trixie volteando asía donde estaba Eli, este al verla se sorprendió.

**E**_¿¡Trixie!?...dijo Eli en shok, y la miro de arriba a abajo, jamas la había visto tan guapa, es mas jamás la había visto vestida y maquillada de tal forma.

Esa no puede ser Trixie...¿q esta haciendo con Twist?...¿y sus coletas donde están?...¿porque esta vestida así?...pero es Trixie mira su cara...¿y porque sus ojos son violeta?...q hacia besándose con Twist...miles de preguntas pasaban por la mente de Eli, y no podía creer q ella estuviera con Twist.

**T**_¿Trixie?...¿quien es Trixie?...¿q esta pasando?.

**E**_Trixie, tu novio.

**T**_¿que?...de q hablas mi novio es Twist...¿y porque todo el mundo me confunde con esa tal Trixie?.

**E**_Twist...claro q no el es nuestro enemigo...y tu nombre es Trixie...¿a caso no lo recuerdas?.

**TW**_claro q no Astrid, tu eres mi novia...no le creas nada de lo q dice.

**T**_¿quien eres tu?...porque me dices eso.

**E**_soy Eli Shane, el chico al q amas.

Trixie al oír este nombre, un fuerte dolor comenzó a surgir en su cabeza y comenzó a perder fuerzas.

**TW**_¿te sientes bien?...pregunto al verla así.

**T**_no...me esta doliendo mucho la cabeza...dijo en voz baja.

Trixie tomo su meca y se alejo rápidamente asía la mansión, mientras Eli y Twist se batían a

duelo (como siempre ¬¬ XD).

_**Mientras con Trixie...**_

al llegar decidió subir y tomarse un medicamento para el dolor, y luego se fue a su recamara para recostarse un rato.

de repente una imagen vino a su mente, se trataba de un chico de cabello azulado y una gran cantidad de agua azul frente a el. La imagen era borrosa y un tanto difícil de distinguir, por lo q Trixie supuso q había sido talvez un sueño q tuvo de niña, ya q a ella le encantaban los cuentos q le decía su madre sobre el mundo ardiente.

**T**_lindo sueño...pero el mundo ardiente no existe, solo fue una fantasía de niña...¿porque me dolió la cabeza cuando ese chico dijo su nombre?...esto es extraño.

Trixie decidió ignorar todo lo sucedido y se quedo dormida en su cama. Al dia siguiente se levantó temprano y bajo a la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar, a pesar de ser tan grande la mansión ella se sentía sola, ya q pasaba allí todo el dia sin nadie con quien hablar, sin haber ni un ruido, todo era silencio y agonía, por su parte Trixie no salia mucho de su habitación, hasta q el ruido de una meca logro acabar con aquel silencio q se sentía.

Trixie al oír este sonido, bajo inmediatamente a abrir la puerta.

**T_**hola cariño ¿como estas?.

**TW**_muy bien, y tu ¿como estas?.

**T**_bien, pero pasa Twist...¿quieres algo de tomar?.

**TW**_no cariño no quero nada.

**T**_pero cuéntame...¿que paso ayer luego de q me retirara?.

**TW**_solo nos batimos a duelo y luego ambos nos retiramos,y nadie gano...mintió Twist, no quería decirle q había perdido contra Eli.

**T**_oh...¿quien es ese chico y porque me llamo Trixie?.

**TW**_es un chico q esta obviamente confundido, ademas el es una de las tantas personas q se oponen a nuestro amor.

**T**_¿pero q motivos tiene?.

**TW**_no el esta enamorado de ti, y es por ello q me odia porque cree q yo le robe el amor de su vida...pero Astrid no puedes creerle absolutamente nada de lo q te dice...el quiere confundirte para q te vallas con el...dijo Twist mientras tomaba ambas manos de Trixie.

**T**_pero debería resignarse, tu y yo llevamos 2 años de novios y el aun sigue creyendo q yo lo amo.

**TW**_si cariño, pero el dirá cualquier cosa a cambio de q tu le creas, por eso te digo q no puedes creer nada de lo q el te diga.

**T**_tranquilo...yo nunca le voy a creer a ese...Eli Shane.

_**FLASH BACK: **_

había pasado ya una hora desde q Twist y Eli se batieron a duelo, y Twist se dirigía a industrias Blakk en su meca, cuando recordó lo sucedido con Trixie.

**TW**_estoy seguro q ella al oír su nombre recordó algo...si ella recuerda a Eli seria el fin de todos mis planes.

**TW**_No puedo arriesgarme necesito buscar la forma de hacer q Trixie, no lo recuerde esos dolores de cabeza no son mas q recuerdos de Eli y su boda con Blak...boda...¡eso es!...¿y si le propongo matrimonio?...ella cree q llevamos 2 años como novios, creo q ya es hora de proponerle matrimonio.

**TW**_pero...¿y si no acepta?...¿y si recordó a Eli?...no Twist ¡piensa!...ella cree q te ama.

**TW**_es cierto solo cree q me ama...solo esta siendo engañada...ella no me ama..."dijo bajando la mirada al suelo con una tristeza en su corazón muy grande"...si ella no estuviera engañada, solo me vería como su enemigo, y todo porque ama a Eli...es por eso q ¡no puedo permitir q ella lo recuerde!...¡me casaré con ella, y si luego lo recuerda ya no habrá tiempo de echarse para atrás...prefiero tenerla a mi lado engañada q a verla con Eli..."dijo Twist con malicia y rencor".

**TW**_mañana le propondré matrimonio, y si acepta sera mía en un mes...ahora tengo q comprar el anillo de compromiso.

Twist se dirigió hasta una jolleria cercana y compro un anillo con un pequeño diamante encima, lo guardo y se fue a su casa ( alguien sabe donde vive Twist? o.O ...porque yo no).

_**De regreso al presente...**_

Twist recordó q lo q tenia q hacer así q sin perder tiempo comenzó a decir:

**TW**_¿Astrid?..

**T_**¿si?...dime.

**TW_**tu sabes q llevamos mucho tiempo con esta relación...

**T**_así es...

Twist se arrodillo frente a ella y sacó de un pequeño bolsillo de su chaqueta (en mi país le decimos así pero tienen varios nombres: abrigo, suéter, sudadera...bueno son muchos, pero creo q tienen una idea de q hablo...es solo q tengo entendido q en México esta es una mala palabra, y como ff es leído por muchos países entonces no me malentiendan...pero ya no los aburro mas con esta clase de vocabulario XD)y procedió a decir:

**TW**_Astrid...¿tu...tu te casarías con mi...migo?...dijo Twist algo nervioso.

**T**_¡SI!...dijo Trixie mientras lo abrazaba y besaba.

Trixie a pesar de estar "feliz" por la propuesta de su novio, de nuevo volvió a tener esa sensación inexplicable en su corazón, pero como su mente decía lo contrarió ella volvió a ignorar aquellos sentimientos. Luego de eso Twist le coloco el anillo en su mano, mientras Trixie observaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

**T**_y ¿cuando nos casaremos?.

**TW**_¿q te parece en un mes?.

**T**_¡me parece perfecto!...dijo ella mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

**T**_¡tengo tanto q preparar!...y tan poco tiempo...el vestido, la resección...¡todo!...dijo muy emocionada.

**TW**_muy bien...cariño me tengo q ir...¿cuando compraras el vestido?.

**T**_en 15 días.

**TW**_muy bien, te veré luego cariño y ve preparando todo lo de la boda.

**T**_claro q si...dijo mientras lo besaba tiernamente en los labios.

**TW**_adiós, cariño.

Luego de eso Twist se subió a su meca ( Twist no tiene meca pero...digamos q acababa de comprar una XD) y partió sin rumbo alguno, mientras en el camino pensaba:

**TW**_muy bien, en un mes Eli habrá perdido para siempre a Trixie, y ella sera solo mía...¡y no hay nada q ese Shane pueda hacer!, bujaja.

_**Mientras tanto en el refugio...**_

**E**_es q no lo entiendo Kord...su rostro...era como si estuviera observando un completo desconocido...como si nunca me hubiera visto, además esa vestimenta, esos rizos...me...me.

**K**_enloquecen.

E_si...nunca la había visto mas hermosa en mi vida, y me volvió loco el vela vestida de tal manera...se ve tan...tan.

**K**_divina, deliciosa, rica...como para...llevársela a la habitación y...comérsela toda todita ( o.O...O.O)

**E**_¡OYE!...volteo Eli completamente, sorprendido por las palabras de Kord.

E_q te he dicho de ver programas de cocina mientras hablo de Trixie...dijo Eli, al parecer no era la primera vez q pasaba. (jajajajaja no se de donde salío esto...pero de repente me vino la idea y dije...porque no colocarle algo distinto, con doble sentido pero inocente al mismo tiempo...jajaja XD...asta yo pensé mal...XD...continuemos...).

**K**_lo siento Eli...¿decías algo?.

**E**_sabe q...olvídalo, voy a mi habitación.

**K**_esta bien amigo.

_**15 días después...**_

**T**_¡hoy es el dia!... ¡por fin voy a ir a comprar mi vestido de novia!.

Trixie salio de la mansión muy emocionada, feliz, eran tantos sentimientos q no podía expresarlos todos. Se dirigió al centro comercial, hasta una tienda para novias, Trixie al ver tantos vestidos no sabia cual escoger, así q decidió probárselos todos.

El primer modelo era un vestido blanco, pegado al cuerpo y con escote en la espalda,a Trixie no le pareció y decidió probarse el 2° vestido, este era muy ancho abajo y pegado arriba (muy similar al de cenicienta) pero a Trixie no le gusto, decidió probarse el 3° vestido, este era sin tirantes y ancho abajo con una linea fucsia y alguno detalles en fucsia, a Trixie le encanto y luego de colocarse el velo, comenzó a observarse en un espejo q había dentro de la tienda, pero no se percato de q Eli estaba pasando en ese momento por la tienda y la vio. Eli decidió entrar, ya q estaba en shok.

**E**_Tri...Astrid, ¿porque estas vestida así?.

Trixie recordó lo q Twist le había dicho y decidió aprovecharse de esto.

**T_**porque me voy a casar.

**E**_pero...¿con quien?...¿cuando?.

**T**_en 15 días, sera mi boda con Twist...el amor de mi vida.

**E**_¿¡QUE!?...¡pero acaso no lo recuerdas!.

**T**_recordar...¿que?.

**E**_lo q vivimos...tu nombre es Trixie...no Astrid.

**T**_¿de q hablas?...estas loco.

**E**_si tu nombre es Beatrice...¿acaso no recuerdas lo q vivimos juntos?.

**T**_ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchando tus locuras...dijo mientras intentaba irse, pero Eli la tomo por el brazo y la detuvo.

**E**_¿no recuerdas nuestros besos?...¿aquella tarde en la superficie?.

**T**_¿superficie?...ya es hora de q madurez, el mundo ardiente no existe es solo un cuento de niños.

**E**_claro q no...tu y yo estuvimos alla arriba.

**T**_yo se q tu no quiere vernos juntos a Twist y a mi...¿pero sabes que?...nada ni nadie nos separara...ni siquiera tu con tus fantasías...no se de donde sacaste todo eso, pero te voy a pedir por favor no intentes hacer q yo te crea, porque todo sera en vano.

**E**_¿q le paso al color de tus ojos?.

**T**_¿de q hablas?...siempre he tenido este color.

**E**_claro q no...el color de tus ojos era esmeralda.

**T**_¡ya basta!...¡SEGURIDAD!...grito Trixie en la tienda...de repente muchos lanzadores de seguridad llegaron a donde se encontraban ellos.

_señorita ¿el la esta molestando?.

**T**_si por favor sáquenlo de aquí.

_joven le voy a pedir q se retire.

**E**_esta bien...Trixie no voy a permitir q te cases, ¡tienes q recordar!...yo te amo y tu a mi...dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba del establecimiento.

Trixie no podía dejar de pensar, en las palabras de aquel chico d ojos celestes.

_ya escogiste un modelo...pregunto la vendedora de la tienda.

**T**_eh...si quiero este.

Trixie luego d pagar su vestido, Trixie se dirigió hacia la su casa a descansar ya q no quería encontrarse con aquel joven de ojos azules, quien estaba demasiado confundido.

_**mientras tanto con Eli...**_

Eli había salido de aquella tienda, con el corazón roto, las palabras "me voy a casar en 15 días", lo atormentaban, no sabia q hacer no podía permitir q el amor de su vida se casara con uno de sus peores enemigos, así q se dirigió al refugio a despejar su mente. Cuando llego subió, inmediatamente a su habitación, al llegar se acostó en su cama tratando de pensar, q podía hacer.

_**15 días después...**_

**T**_¡HOY ES EL DIA!...¡HE ESPERADO UN MES!...¡POR FIN ME CASARE CON TWIST!...gritaba la chica mientras corría de un lugar a otro de la mansión.

**T**_¡TODO ESTA LISTO!...¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ!...oh y ya es la hora de vestirme...

la chica corrió asta su habitación y tomo su vestido de novia, y luego de colocárselo se observo frente a un espejo y miro su cabello, luego de eso llego una joven q se encargaría de peinarla y maquillarla.

_me imagino, lo feliz q has de estar.

**T**_si...no sabes cuanto.

La chica recogió el cabello de Trixie y coloco el velo en su cabeza. Luego comenzó a maquillarla, esto le tomo una media hora y luego de terminar, la joven se despidió y dejo a la novia sola en su alcoba.

**T**_esto es extraño...dijo mientras sentía una sensación extraña.

**T**_es como un dejaboo...como si ya me hubiera encontrado en mi boda...jajaja q locura...dijo la chica entre rizas.

**E**_tu no puedes casarte...

**T**_no puedo creer q ayas tenido el descaro, de venir a buscarme antes de mi boda...dijo mientras volteaba hacia el balcón donde se encontraba Eli.

**E**_no voy a permitir q te cases.

(continuara...)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

espero q les aya gustado...y ya estoy llegando al final de esta historia...solo me queda un cap y termino...espero sus comentarios.

Por otra parte ¡gracias! NAT AND ASH por la info, si q me sirvió...y un saludo especial a connie concha2002...y DaNi lulo...y todos los demás q comentaron.

saludos desde Venezuela...att la mayor fan del mundial y de bajoterra ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Hola!...como les dije este es el cap final...espero q les guste :D._**

**_Nota: cap con un ligero lemon (no pude aguantarme las ganas de colocárselo XD), y un poco meloso...esta bien...muy meloso XD._**

**_ Espero q les guste, y nos leemos abajo :D_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Capitulo 6:_**

**T**_¿ a q vienes?...decirme otra vez q me amas y q mi nombren es Trixie...sabes...puedes insistir con ese tema todo lo q quieras, pero yo no te voy a creer.

**E**_¡pero Trixie tienes q creerme!.

**T**_¿como pretendes q le crea a un completo desconocido, como tu?.

**E**_yo no soy un desconocido...tu perteneces a mi banda...a mi familia.

**T**_¿¡no te cansas de insistir!?...yo no creo nada de tus mentiras, solo lo dices para confundirme...¿ q crees q vas a ganar con esto?...q yo deje al amor de mi vida para irme contigo.

**E**_ves esto...dijo sacando de su bolsillo una foto en la cual se encontraban ambos abrazados -esta es una prueba de q lo q digo es cierto.

**T**_¿¡que!?...de donde sacaste esta aahhh!, dijo ella al sentir un recuerdo q regresaba, pero al igual q los anteriores; este no era claro...no lograba distinguir q eran esas imágenes en su mente.

**E**_¿¡estas bien!?.

**T**_si...es decir...¡¿q clase de montaje es ese?!...¿como lo hiciste?.

**E**_no es ningún montaje, estos somos tu y yo...luego de una de nuestras tantas aventuras.

**T**_no se como lo hiciste...¡pero déjame en paz!...¡VETE!.

**E**_no grites por favor...dijo mientras colocaba una mano en la boca de Trixie y la colocaba de espaldas a la pared – voy a quitar mi mano, pero tienes q prometerme q no gritaras...esta bien.

Trixie asintió con la cabeza y Eli quitó su mano lentamente, y la chica pelirroja se quedo mirándolo a los ojos. Ella intentó escapar, pero Eli la volvió a acorralar pero esta vez ella estaba en una de las 4 esquinas de la habitación.

**E**_ahora de aquí, no te me escapas.

**T**_¿que quieres?...¿q me vas a hacer?...¡vamos dime!...dijo mientras Eli agachaba la cabeza, y se enfurecía.

**E**_sabes q puedo hacer mucho...amenazo el.

**T**_¡vamos aslo!...¿¡q piensas ganar!?...¡sabes q no te creeré!.

**E**_no quiero hacer esto...¡no debo hacer esto!...¿¡porque te sigo rogando!?...¿¡porque!?.

**T**_eso no me lo preguntes a mi...dijo aun apresada contra las 2 paredes.

**E**_te amo...¡no puedo permitir q te alejes de mi!.

**T**_y volvemos al mismo tema...¿no crees q esto es redundante?...si ya hiciste lo q querías...¡vete!.

**E**_no...aun no he cumplido con mi propósito.

**T**_¡¿y cual es ese propósito?!.

**E**_¡q me creas!...¡¿me oíste?!...¡asta q no me creas no me iré de aquí!.

**T**_¡inténtalo!...dijo ella retadora mente.

**E**_¡me tienes arto!...dijo Eli furioso.

**T**_¡¿y q piensas hacer para q te crea?!...¡¿ vas a colocar una lanzadora en mi cabeza?!...¡porque si es eso...aslo ya!.

**E**_pienso hacer algo mejor...dijo el mirándola de arriba a abajo. - ¡no deberías retarme!.

**T**_oh, claro...tengo tanto miedo, ¿q me vas a hacer?...dijo ella con un tono de burla. - sabes...cuando quieras dejar de hablar...me avisas.

**E**_¡asta aquí aguante, tus berrinches de niña mimada!.

Eli la aprisionó fuerte contra la pared y busco sus labios, para besarla. Ella comenzó a empujarlo con las manos, para alejarlo de sus labios; pero Eli era muy fuerte y ella no pudo ni moverlo de ese lugar. Eli comenzó a bajar sus besos asta el cuello de la novia, y ella comenzó a asustarse.

**T**_ya...ya ba...basta, ¡déjame!.

**E**_¡te voy a enseñar a no subestimarme!.

**T**_de...déjame, ¡no tienes q obligarme!...¡yo no te volveré a subestimarte, pero para por favor...no me hagas nada!.

**E**_¡demasiado tarde para arrepentirte!...ahora te guste o no, voy a seguir.

**T**_¡no me obligues a hacer esto!.

**E**_¡inténtalo!...dijo el mientras comenzaba a bajar la cremallera del vestido de novia.

La chica con su rodilla le dio un golpe bajo a Eli, y luego logró escaparse del chico quien estaba q echaba fuego por la boca, y luego la volvió a tomar y la empujó con fuerza a la cama.

**E**_sabes...no te iva hacer nada...¡pero con esto!...¡no te voy a tener compasión...acabas de cavar tu tumba!.

Y luego se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a despojarla del vestido de novia con mucha fuerza, mientras ella rogaba q la dejara, q no le hiciera nada...Eli furioso, comenzó a besarla a la fuerza. Luego con sus manos, le quito el sujetador y comenzó a mordisquear sus pechos.

**T**_basta...por favor no...seguía rogando ella.

Eli le bajo, rápidamente las bragas a la joven quien comenzó a llorar, el furioso bajo sus pantalones y sus bóxer hasta la rodilla, y comenzó a abrir las piernas de Trixie.

**T**_no lo agas...¡no basta...esto es demasiado!...dijo Trixie llorando.

Eli cuando tomo su miembro, con toda intención de hacerla suya, muchos pensamientos pasaron pasaron por su cabeza.

**E**_¿¡que estoy haciendo!?...yo te amo, no puedo hacerte esto...dijo mientras la chica lo observaba, completamente asustada.

Eli se alejó rápidamente de ella, no podía creer lo q estaba haciendo.

**E_**perdóname...¡esto no es correcto!...dijo dándole la espalda a Trixie quien estaba acostada en la cama.

**T**_no...perdóname tu a mi.

**E**_¿¡de q estas hablando!?...si yo fui el q casi te...

**T**_si pero fue mi culpa...yo hice q enfurecieras...ademas...no había tenido mi despedida de soltera...dijo ella (¡¿acaso le gusto?!...0.0).

**E**_¡no!...¡yo me sobrepase contigo!...es mejor q me valla.

**T**_¡espera!...dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia Eli, este no le presto atención y luego sintió q lo tomaban del brazo.

**T**_Espera...no te vallas.

**E**_¿que?...dijo desconcertado.

_Astrid...linda ya es la hora. Se escucho una voz al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Trixie.

**E**_ya tienes q casarte...dijo cabizbajo.

**T**_pero...¿te vas a dar por vencido?.

**E**_si...por lo q veo, no recordaste nada.

Trixie lo miro a los ojos, y unió sus labios con los de Eli, en un dulce beso q dejo completamente confundido al Shane...Trixie aun no entendía por q lo hizo, pero al besar a Eli sintió en su corazón algo q nunca logro sentir con Twist. Una imagen se le vino a la mente, de nuevo la imagen q tuvo en su sueño; pero esta era mas clara y logró darse de cuenta q el joven q estaba junto a ella frete al mar era Eli.

Trixie al recordar esto se separó rápidamente de su beso con Eli, este solo la observó y se sintió aun mas confundido.

**E**_¿q sucede?...¿porq me miras como si estuvieras viendo un fantasma?.

**T**_no es nada...ya tengo q vestirme, me están esperando en el altar.

**E**_Trixie...¿acaso recordaste algo?.

**T**_em...bueno...¿¡cuantas veces te tengo q decir q mi nombre es Astrid!?.

**E**_veo q me equivoque...vístete, ya tienes q casarte...dijo en voz baja, para luego retirarse dejando a la chica sola en la habitación.

Trixie se coloco de nuevo el vestido y se miró al espejo.

**T**_¿q sucede?...¿acaso fue un sueño?...ella cerro los ojos, y esa imagen volvió a su mente pero esta vez la imagen era clara y ya no quedaba duda q era Eli. De repente un gran dolor en la cabeza hizo q Trixie, dejara de intentar recordar algo y abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

_Astrid, ¡seguimos esperando!...insistió la voz desde afuera de la habitación. Mientras Trixie se encontraba con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, q no la dejaba pensar.; Pero aun así salió, y se dirijo al auto q la llevo asta el altar.

Luego se acercó a Twist y el la miro con una sonrisa, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Trixie; quien solo lo observó y dirijo su vista al frente.

_queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos hoy para presenciar la boda de estos 2 chicos...

**_mientras tanto con Eli..._**

**E**_ya ha de estar casándose...y yo aquí perdiéndola para siempre.

Eli estaba en una lucha con sigo mismo...había una voz dentro de el q le decía: **_vamos Eli no dejes q se case, no te des por vencido...no renuncies al amor. _**Mientras q por otro lado había una voz q le decía: **_déjala q se case...ella lo escogió así, si de verdad la amas...déjala ir _**(creo q han oído esta frase en mas de una peli...créanme, yo la he escuchado muchas veces).

De repente llego pronto:

**P**_¿joven Eli q sucede?.

**E**_Trixie, esta en el altar casándose y yo no se q hacer...dijo cabizbajo.

**P_**permitirme darte un consejo...si la amas, no dejes q se case.

**E**_¿eso crees?...¿crees q debería ir e impedir esa boda?.

**P**_no permitas q se aleje de ti...porq nunca volverá.

**E_**hablas como si te hubiera pasado lo mismo.

**P**_ase muchos años, me enamoré de una joven topoide...Ella era como un Ángel, yo me enamore de ella y ella de mi...pero estaba comprometida con otro topoide.

**E**_¿y q ocurrió?.

**P_**ella estaba en el altar, alla en Colina Topo...mientras yo me encontraba igual q tu...en una lucha con migo mismo, pero yo no impedí esa boda...y ella se casó y mas nunca supe de ella, luego de eso me arrepentí no haberme presentado...por eso te aconsejo q no dejes q se valla...si no quieres q te ocurra lo mismo q yo.

**E**_¡es cierto!...¡yo nunca me doy por vencido!...¡gracias Pronto!...dijo Eli subiéndose a su meca y acelerando a toda velocidad.

**_En la boda..._**

Trixie no podía concentrarse, el dolor cada vez era mas intenso...pero luego escucho una voz q la saco de sus pensamientos.

_si hay alguien q se oponga a esta unión...q hable ahora o calle para siempre.

**E**_¡YO ME OPONGO!...se escucho la voz de Eli desde las puertas del altar.

Trixie volteó asombrada, y gritó:

**T**_¡Eli!...espera un momento ¿me acorde de tu nombre?...El dolor en su cabeza se hizo aun mas intenso y Trixie se desmayo en los brazos de Twist.

**E**_¡Trixie!...dijo mientras corría, hacia la joven inconsciente.

**TW**_¡despierta!...¡vamos!...dijo Twist mientras la acostaba en el piso.

**E**_Trixie...despierta...¡alguien traiga alcohol!...grito Eli. Luego una persona trajo el medicamento.

Eli tomó el alcohol y luego de mojar un algodón, lo paso por la nariz de Trixie y esta comenzó a moverse...Trixie abrió los ojos, y vio a Eli mirándola preocupado.

**T**_Eli...¿cariño q sucede?.

**E**_¿Trixie te acuerdas de mi?.

**T**_Eli...¡claro q me acuerdo de ti!...dijo colocándose de pie -¿que estamos haciendo aquí?...¿¡porque estoy vestida de novia!?...Trixie no recordaba nada, mientras estaba bajo los efectos del elixir.

**E**_te estabas casando con Twist.

**T**_¿¡QUE!?...un momento...Twist me dio una especie de liquido rosa, y luego me besó a la fuerza...y luego no puedo recordar nada.

**TW**_que tierno...enserió, ¿y luego q?...viene el felices para siempre...sabes Trixie si eres mía, no seras de nadie...dijo para lanzarle una babosa carnero malvada a ambos jóvenes.

Eli en un reflejo, empujó a Trixie para evitar q esta fuera impactada por la babosa, pero el no tuvo la misma suerte; ya q la babosa lo impactó a el, haciendo q del impacto saliera volando por la puerta del altar. Eli recordó q había dejado su lanzadora en la meca-bestia; pero había un problema...la iglesia se encontraba al otro lado de un abismo, es por eso q Eli la había dejado al otro lado del abismo.

De repente Twist salió del altar, y lo apuntó con otra babosa Carnero malvada...luego disparó,y Eli soltó un grito de dolor; el impacto hizo q Eli callera al filo del abismo...Twist solo reía malvadamente, mientras cargaba su arma con una babosa Aracniredes malvada.

Trixie se encontraba dentro del altar y al oír el grito de Eli, salió inmediatamente y vio a su amado parado centímetros mas adelante del abismo; mientras Twist decía:

**TW**_Eli...pensaba dispararte, pero voy a hacer algo mucho mejor...prefiero darme el gusto de empujarte ...dijo mientras tirando su arma al suelo y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Eli y luego lo empujo hacia el abismo.

**E**_ahhh!...dijo comenzando a caer.

**T**_¡ELI NO!...dijo para luego observar el arma de Twist con la babosa Aracniredes; ella la tomo y la disparo hacia, el abismo.

La babosa creó una telaraña q atrapo a Eli (muy parecido al episodio "motín de mecas").

**TW**_¡q hiciste!.

Trixie disparó una babosa jabonosa, q subió a Eli hasta donde estaba ella, pero era muy temprano para festejar, ya q Twist se encontraba furioso, justo a centímetros del abismo...de repente, la tierra comenzó a partirse y Twist cayó al abismo, pero la telaraña estaba desapareciendo.

**TW**_ahhhh!.

**T**_¡TWIST!...¡NOOO!...¡TWIST!.

Trixie tomo la babosa jabonosa y la disparó de nuevo; esta recogió a Twist y lo subió.

**T_**Twist...¿¡estas bien!?.

**TW_**si...creo q si.

**T**_q bien.

**E**_perfecto...porque iras a estalagmita 17...dijo mientras disparaba la Aracniredes malvada, esta inmediatamente ató a Twist para q no escapara.

Luego de eso, llegaron los lanzadores de seguridad de estalagmita 17, y se llevaron apresado a Twist (jejeje quiero decirles primero coloque q se llevaron a Eli...jajaja q bueno q revisé y cuando me di cuenta dije: "q pasa con migo", lo peor fue q arriba en donde dice: y comenzó a abrir las piernas de Trixie, me había equivocado y había colocado a Twist, (la verdad estaba pensando en Twist)...y cuando revise mi cara quedo así 0.0...definitivamente ando en las nubes...a pesar q no me gusta el yaoi, no me había dado cuenta d lo q estaba escribiendo, me imagino lo q hubiera pasado si no me doy cuenta jajajaja XD).

**T_**¡Eli!...me alegra q aya terminado...dijo mientras corría a abrazar a Eli y se lanzaba sobre el, esto ocasiono q Eli diera unas vueltas en si mismo.

**E**_te amo Trix...de ahora en adelante, te cuidaré y no permitiré q nada mas te suceda.

**T_**yo también te amo...dijo para luego darle un dulce, embriagante y apasionado beso a Eli en los labios; este la abrazó completamente por la cintura con sus manos, y ella se adueñó de su cuello...pero luego de unos segundo el oxigeno, acabo con el beso tan romántico entre nuestros tortolitos.

**E**_Trixie cariño...¿me puedes decir porq te preocupaste tanto por Twist?.

**T**_¿estas celoso?...preguntó curiosa.

**E**_no...cla..claro q no...pero me pareció muy raro q te preocuparas tanto por el.

**T**_¡estas celoso!...cariño yo no podría amar a nadie mas, porque siempre mi corazón va a pertenecerse.

**E**_esta bien...si lo admito creo q estaba un poco celoso.

**T**_te ves tan tierno...mi Shane...mi celoso, valiente, lindo, impulsivo, atrevido y romántico Shane...el q me conquisto con una sonrisa, una mirada, una palabra, una caricia, un abrazo...el haberte salvado talvez fue casualidad, o el destino...pero fue lo mas maravilloso q me ha ocurrido.

**E**_y tu...tu q cada dia, me regalabas esa sonrisa, esa dulzura, ese cariño...y tu mirada, aquella q me cautivó desde q te conocí...dijo el Shane, muy romántico para luego volver a besar a su amada (para ser una chica q no cree en el amor...soy muy melosa y romántica (bipolar), por algo amo esa canción de pati cantu... jejeje :D).

**E**_cariño...¿no crees q ya es hora de regresar al refugió?.

**T**_es cierto...ya tenemos q regresar...luego ambos se dirigieron al refugió donde se encontraban Kord y Pronto.

**_3 meses después..._**

_Eli Shane, aceptas por esposa a Beatrice Sting.

**E**_acepto.

_y tu Beatrice Sting, aceptas por esposo a Eli Shane.

**T**_yooo...yo...Eli la miró extrañado y ella solo sonrió. - claro q si...acepto.

_entonces, por el poder q se me ha concedido, los declaro marido y mujer...puede besar a la novia.

Eli, se acercó a su esposa y la beso en los labios tiernamente; para luego entre aplausos salir del altar. Muchas personas se encontraban en la puerta y entre sonrisas, y aplausos los novios salieron. Luego Mario se acerco a felicitar a la joven pareja.

**M**_Eli, te felicito amigo...mis mayores y buenos deseos para ustedes dos.

**E**_gracias amigo...dijo para darle la mano a Mario. Luego de esto Mario se alejó, pero una voz familiar hablo en la espalda de Eli.

**W**_felicidades...hijo.

Eli al escuchar esta voz y esta palabra, sintió q se desmayaría; es mas deseaba voltear, pero su cuerpo no le respondía...Cuando al fin volvió a tener control sobre su cuerpo, volteó:

**E**_¿pa...papá?...dijo volteando.

**E**_¡PAPÁ!...¡ESTAS VIVO!...¿¡pero como!?.

**W**_es una larga historia...hijo, te felicito.

Eli lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, no podía creerlo...definitivamente este era el dia mas feliz de su vida, no solo por el hecho de q se había casado con el amor de su vida, sino q se reencontró con su padre luego de muchos años de separación.

**W**_y...¿no me vas a presentar a la novia?.

**E**_oh, cierto...dijo mientras miraba por todas partes, para buscar a Trixie; esta se encontraba unos meros mas adelante hablando con otras chicas...Eli al verla se acercó a ella.

**E**_Trix, cariño...tengo q saludar a mi padre.

**T_**claro amor...un momento...¿¡tu padre!?...¿¡Will Shane!?...¿¡esta vivo!?.

**E**_si cariño y te quiere conocer.

Luego Eli se acercó a su padre, mientras Trixie estaba completamente sorprendida.

**E**_papá...ella es Trixie...mi esposa.

**W_**un gusto conocerte...veo q Eli escogió a la chica mas linda de bajoterra...los felicito a ambos hacen una muy bella pareja.

**T**_muchas gracias...suegro...dijo con una sonrisa.

****Luego de su luna de miel en la superficie, los recién casados regresaron a bajoterra y se fueron a vivir a un refugió q se encontraba a 2 kilómetros del decenso. Will se fue a vivir junto con Kord y Pronto.

**_1 año después..._**

**T**_ahh! Eli!...gritó Trixie desde la habitación de la pareja.

Eli quien se encontraba en el primer piso, escucho los gritos de su esposa y salió corriendo hacia la habitación...al llegar, la vio acostada en la cama.

**E_**¿¡cariño q sucede!?...pregunto preocupado Eli.

**T**_Eli...ya...ya es...hora.

**E_**¿¡quieres decir q!?.

**T**_si...lle...llévame al hospital...¡rápido!.

**_Minutos mas tarde en el hospital..._**

luego de unos eternos minutos desde q Eli estaba esperando noticias de su esposa; llegaron Will, Kord y Pronto al hospital, donde vieron a Eli esperando en la sala.

**W_**hijo...llegamos lo mas rápido q pudimos...¿como esta Trixie?.

**E**_no lo se , no me han dado noticias de ella papá...no se si esta bien.

**W_**tranquilo, hijo...yo pase por lo mismo...con tu madre.

_familiares, de Beatrice...dijo un doctor.

**E**_yo...soy su esposo.}

_felicidades...ya eres padre.

**E**_¿¡enserió!?.

_así es.

**E**_¿y donde esta Trix?.

_esta en la habitación 213, puedes ir a verla.

**E_**gracias...

Eli entró a la habitación y vio a su esposa en una de las camillas, juntó con su hijo en brazos.

**T**_Eli...cariño...ven a ver a tu hijo.

Eli se acercó a la camilla y pudo ver en los brazos de Trixie, un pequeño bebe de cabello azulado ojos verdes, con un gran parecido a Eli. Eli lo tomo en sus brazos, estaba tan feliz y miró a su esposa...para luego darle un beso en los labios a Trixie.

**E**_te amo...hoy me has hecho el hombre mas feliz de todos..¿y como se llamará?.

**T**_me gusta...Adrián..¿q dices?.

**E**_¡me encanta!...mi pequeño Adrián..Adrián Shane.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._** **_FIN-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_bueno he llegado al final de esta historia...espero q le aya gustado, espero sus comentarios y tomatazos...jejeje, de verdad les doy mil gracias a todos aquellos q comentaron y siguieron mi historia desde el principio, de verdad q les agradezco, por dejarme ser parte de esta maravillosa familia de escritores bajoterranos._**

**_ Pero aquí no termino, mas tardar la próxima semana estaré de nuevo por aquí, subiendo una segunda y probablemente una tercera historia...así q espérenlo...jejeje la tercera es una locura completa, se llama "Pasiones Prohibidas"...jejeje creo q el nombre lo dice todo XD._**

**_ Besos y abrazos desde Venezuela ;)_**


End file.
